Possession
by lilisurnatural
Summary: Présérie. Sam âgé de 19 ans quitte sa famille, la vie de chasseur ne lui convient pas ! Cependant il sera vite rattrapé par son passé. Un chasseur reste un chasseur qu'il le veuille ou non. Quand Dean et John sont en danger comment va réagir Sam ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous. Voici une nouvelle fiction qui, j'espère vous plaira ! Si c'est le cas laissez moi une review pour que je le sache. C'est la seule récompense des auteurs...!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Sam, si tu passes cette porte, ne t'avises pas de revenir ! »<strong>

Le dénommé Sam, jeune homme de 19 ans, les cheveux mi-long en bataille et les yeux bleus, lança un regard noir à l'homme qui l'avait menacé. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre du motel, lança son sac sur son dos, et adressa un seul regard, à l'homme plus jeune dans la pièce, celui-là avait les yeux verts et semblait le supplier du regard, mais, malgré la dureté de cet adieu, Sam se retourna, claqua la porte, et laissa la chambre dans un silence pesant et triste.

**_ « Et tu crois que c'est intelligent ? Il est partit maintenant ! »**

**_ « Je ne te permets pas de me parler comme ça Dean ! Sam a choisit de nous abandonner, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai forcé ! »**

Dean ne répliqua pas. Il se contenta d'aller dans la salle de bain, en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il posa son regard vert sur le reflet que lui délivrait le miroir de la petit pièce, il était triste, une larme coula sur sa joue, cependant, il n'y avait pas que de la tristesse dans ses yeux, la colère y était aussi présente, et, comme pour la chasser, il donna un violent coup de poing sur le mur qui lui faisait face, il en voulait à son père.

Son père, le grand John Winchester celui qui était son héros et l'un des meilleurs chasseurs au monde, ne s'entendait pas bien avec son petit frère, Sam. Depuis que leur mère était morte, John les trimballaient de ville en ville, de motel miteux en motel miteux… Dean ne disait jamais rien, et exécutait toujours les ordres de son père, il aimait la chasse, et cela, même si il avait du y sacrifier sa jeunesse. Il détestait les cours et ne se sentait bien qu'avec un fusil à la main près à tirer sur n'importe quelle bestiole qui apparaitrait, en plus il était plutôt bon à cette activité. Seulement, son cadet, Sam, était différent, et ça malheureusement, ça n'avait pas plut au patriarche qui s'était habitué à la totale obéissance de son fils ainé.

Sam, lui, était excellent à école, et la seule chose qui n'allait pas, c'était la chasse. Sam ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père et Dean vouaient une telle haine aux démons et voulaient à tout prix leur livrer une guerre sans merci, lui n'avait pas connue Mary, et ne ressentait pas une telle obligation à aller à chasse pour la venger.

Il faisait pourtant beaucoup d'efforts pour que John soit fier de lui, mais, cette lueur de fierté revenait bien plus souvent sur le visage de son grand-frère que sur celui de leur père. D'ailleurs, lui n'avait presque pas eut de père, ce qu'il avait connut de John Winchester c'était son rôle de sergent instructeur. Le rôle du père avait été tenu par son frère, et heureusement, sinon il aurait été très malheureux…

La relation qu'entretenaient les deux frères était quelque chose d'indescriptible, leur père étant absent, ils étaient presque toujours livrés à eux-mêmes. Enfin, Dean livré à lui-même avec un petit frère à surveiller.

Depuis la naissance de Sam, il s'était fait la promesse de toujours veiller sur lui, et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cette promesse avait été plutôt bien tenue. Evidement le monde de la chasse n'était pas sans risque, mais l'ainé avait tout fait pour que Sam apprenne son existence le plus tard possible. Et plus tard, il le protégeait en veillant sur lui à chacune des missions à laquelle le cadet avait participée. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son frère, le protéger était devenu plus qu'une banale promesse, c'était une raison de vivre… Sam, lui, était très fier d'appartenir à cette famille, il ne le disait jamais, mais durant toute son enfance, le petit voulait devenir comme son grand-frère. Il adorait aller à l'école et aimait beaucoup étudier, cependant dès que sa famille avait besoin de lui, il était là. Tout ce qu'il avait apprit il le devait à Dean. Il a toujours été la pour lui, et il lui en serait à jamais reconnaissant. Cependant, ce soir John avait été trop loin...

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme se laissa tomber comme une masse sur le banc qui était là. Il faisait nuit et les rues étaient pratiquement vides. Il était fatigué et se sentait extrêmement triste d'avoir laissé derrière lui son frère. Comment avaient-ils put en arriver là… La question se retournait dans tous les sens dans son esprit, mais aucune réponse de venait le soulager. Pourquoi son père refusait-il autant sa différence ?<p>

Il était bon élève et aimait les études, en quoi était-ce un crime… Il faisait pourtant tous les efforts du monde pour que John soit fier de lui comme il pouvait être fier de Dean.

Dean son frère, il était le fils parfait, obéissant et doué à la chasse… Lui était différent, et c'est pour cela que John lui refusait un peu de liberté, ou tout simplement une vie ? Il ne regrettait pas son geste, la seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était son frère. Comment arriverait-il à vivre sans lui… Sans ses éternelles inquiétudes, sans ses réactions de grand frère au bord de la crise cardiaque et surtout sans sa présence… Il ne l'avait jamais quitté plus de quelques jours, appart quand Dean allait chasser avec John, et que lui, étant trop petit restait chez Bobby ou chez le père Jim.

C'était dur. Mais malgré la tristesse qui l'envahissait, il savait que le seul moyen de pouvoir vivre sa vie, c'était de quitter sa famille et la chasse. Il se le jurait.

Sam croyait alors qu'il serait enfin libre de vivre une nouvelle vie… Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'est qu'à peine 4 ans après son passé le rattraperait… Et, que lorsqu'on est un chasseur c'est pour la vie.

La fatigue multipliée par la tristesse, fit s'endormir le cadet des Winchester…. Le réveil fut dur et douloureux, en effet Sam sentit une étrange sensation qui se transforma inévitablement en une douleur dans le cou. Il leva la tête et vit avec déception qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup avancé depuis la veille.

_« Bien évidemment puisque je me suis endormis directement… Bon, tachons d'être méthodique et de trouver un bus qui puisse m'emmener à Palo Alto. » _

Palo Alto… C'était là-bas que ce trouvait la prestigieuse université de Stanford là où Sam avait toujours rêvé d'étudier et ainsi, peut-être devenir avocat. Il se leva, mit sa main droite dans sa poche de blouson à la recherche de quelques billets qui pourraient surement l'aider à payer le bus, un sourire satisfait illumina son visage dès qu'il découvrit deux billets de 50 dollars, il n'aurait pas aimé frauder. Il s'avança alors à pas déterminés vers le centre ville.

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Dean ! Dean, t'as passé toute la nuit dans cette foutue salle de bain ! Tu sors ou quoi ? »<strong>

John était pressé, quelques heures auparavant il avait découvert d'étranges disparitions et phénomènes qui faisaient trembler une petite ville à quelques heures de route d'ici. Il avait donc logiquement décidé d'y aller et de faire son boulot, il aurait donc aimé prendre une douche avant. Seulement, son têtu de fils y avait élu domicile. Cela faisait maintenant plus de 10 minutes qu'il frappait contre la porte. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à renouveler son attaque furtive contre la pauvre porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Dean n'adressa ni un regard ni une parole à son père. Cela ne sembla pas déranger John puisque lui non plus n'avait pas envie de parler, il s'engouffra donc dans la salle de bain à son tour avant de partir en chasse avec Dean, il espérait que son ainé veuille bien l'accompagner. Il apprécia de voir quand il sortit de la douche, que son fils était prêt. Il s'avança et attrapa à la volée les clés de l'Impala, Dean et lui sortirent et prirent la voiture pour Rock Island. Après une heure de total silence qui assourdissait la voiture, John se décida à parler à son fils ainé qui tapotait sur un ordinateur portable, en cherchant des informations sur la chasse à venir.

**_ « Alors ? Tu… Tu as trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait nous aider ? »**

**_ « Pas grand-chose, cinq morts en seulement une semaine, tous tués par un membre de leur famille. »**

**_ « Hum… Bizarre… Autre chose ? Des témoins, des survivants ? »**

**_ « Aucun survivants, mais un témoin. »**

**_ « Ok, où peut-on le trouver ? »**

Dean ne répondit pas tout de suite laissant planer le suspense, enfin, il se tourna vers son père :

**_ « A l'hôpital psychiatrique. »**

**_ « Génial… Bon tu veux être quoi aujourd'hui ? » **Dit John en fouillant dans la boîte à gant où se trouvait des dizaines de fausses cartes d'identités, mélangeant le FBI, les services vétérinaires et les médecins. Dean se tourna vers lui en souriant :

**_ « Je pencherais plutôt pour médecin »**

**_ « Moi aussi ! » **

La seconde d'après les deux hommes sortirent de l'Impala et s'avancèrent vers l'hôpital. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil comme deux médecins qui avaient besoin de rendre visite au patient McConnell. La jolie infirmière charmée par le plus jeune des deux hommes leur sourit et leur donna le numéro de chambre sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de prouver leurs dires avec leurs cartes. Dean lui rendit son sourire, et rejoignit son père dans l'ascenseur qui les amena au bon étage. Ils prirent le couloir blanc et sordide, puis arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre de l'homme qui pouvait les éclairer sur cette affaire. John prit la parole en premier.

**_ « Monsieur McConnell ? Bonjour, nous sommes deux médecins envoyés par le FBI, nous voudrions vous poser quelques questions à propos du meurtre de votre père et du présumé suicide de votre mère. »**

**_ « A quoi bon… Vous ne me croirez pas de toute façon… »**

Cette fois-ci, Dean continua :

**_ « Monsieur, peu importe ce que vous allez nous dire, sachez que nous sommes différents des autres, nous vous croirons, vous pouvez nous dire ce que vous avez vu. »**

L'homme, étant assez jeune, fut bizarrement réceptif aux paroles de l'ainé des Winchester. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui faisait confiance. Il commença alors son récit.

**_ « C'était… Il y a trois jours. Un soir, alors que je rentrais chez moi, enfin, chez mes parents. J'ai entendu une dispute… Rien de bien bizarre me direz-vous, une dispute dans les couples ça n'a rien d'étrange, c'est même normal. Bref, je rentrais et je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma chambre, car j'avais encore beaucoup de devoirs à faire pour l'université, quand j'ai tendu l'oreille pour écouter le sujet de leur conversation. Et, là j'ai entendu ma mère crier comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu avant… Elle semblait reprocher quelque chose à mon père, surement quelque chose qu'il avait fait avant ma naissance, car je ne me souvenais pas de cette anecdote… J'allais monter, quand j'ai entendu mon père hurler. Je suis donc descendu le plus vite possible dans le salon, et là j'ai vu ma mère sur lui en train de le frapper, mais tellement fort qu'il était déjà défiguré. Je me suis approché et j'ai tenté de la pousser, mais elle était trop forte, puis elle s'est retournée vers moi… Et… »**

**_ « Et ? Devis… C'est bien votre prénom ? Devis que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »**

Devis leva les yeux vers John, ils étaient emplis de larmes. Dean était en colère… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que lui et son père fasse parler des gens en plein deuil…

**_ « Et j'ai vu, elle avait les yeux noirs… Je vous le jure ! Ensuite elle m'a repoussée violement contre la table, et je me suis évanoui… A mon réveil mon père était mort, couché dans une mare de sang, et la peau parcouru de bleus, pratiquement défiguré.** **Ma mère était à ses cotés un poignard dans la poitrine déjà morte… C'est tout… Je sais que ça à l'air impossible, mais c'est ce que j'ai vu ! »**

**_ « Nous vous croyons Devis. »**

**_ « C'est… C'est vrai ? »**

**_ « Oui, merci pour toutes ces précisions Devis, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ira mieux »**

Les deux « médecins » sortirent de la chambre du dénommé Devis et se regardèrent l'air perplexes. Le plus jeune demanda :

**_ « Qu'est ce que t'en penses ? »**

**_ « Je ne sais pas trop Dean… Evidemment c'est une affaire de possession… Mais elle m'a l'air différente des autres… »**

**_ « Ouais je suis d'accord. Surement des démons qui s'amusent avec les humains. »**

**_ « Oui mais tu as entendus ce qu'a dis Devis... Apparemment sa mère semblait reprocher quelque chose à son mari. Alors les démons posséderaient des gens qui en veulent à un de leur proche…. »**

**_ « …Oui, et cela multiplierait la rancune des possédés envers la personne concernée… »**

**_ « … Et cela changerait la rancune en haine meurtrière… »**

**_ « Je pense qu'on est bien partis. »**

**_ « Oui, bon allons chercher un motel, j'irais à la bibliothèque faire quelques recherches et toi sur internet. »**

**_ « Ok. »**

Ils reprirent l'Impala et allèrent au motel de la ville. John alla effectivement à la bibliothèque quant à Dean, il resta dans la chambre à tapoter sur l'ordinateur pour tenter de trouver des informations intéressantes sur leur chasse.

* * *

><p><em>Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Merci à ceux qui me laisseront des messages, et à tous ceux qui prendront le temps de lire cette fiction. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut,_

_Sauterelle: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu es remarqué le comportement à la Winchester ^^ Voila la suite._

_Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p>Sam était dans le car qui avait pour direction la Californie. Il était heureux de pouvoir se prouver à lui-même qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul sans l'aide de son père. Il n'avait peut-être que 19 ans, mais il était déjà autonome. Son instruction de chasseur faisait qu'il était plutôt mûr et qu'il savait s'occuper de lui… Même si, il est vrai, qu'il se laissait souvent vivre car son frère était là pour lui. C'est ça qui lui manquerait le plus… Il le savait, mais la chasse n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire.<p>

Il voulait défendre les gens, mais à sa manière. Les défendre en respectant la loi, non en la violant et en tuant des monstres, en risquant tout le temps sa vie et celle des êtres qui vous son cher. Non, ça n'était pas comme cela que Sam Winchester concevait sa vie et son métier. A ce moment ses pensées allèrent vers son frère et son père. Où étaient-ils ? Avaient-ils déjà commencés une chasse ? _Oui…_ Surement se dit Sam, il connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir que sa seule réaction à la situation serait d'aller faire son « job ».

Cependant Dean était-il avec lui ? Oui… C'est certain, Dean et John fonctionnaient de la même façon. Et, son père étant en colère préférerait aller la reporter sur un démon tandis que son frère surement triste préférerait oublier ça en chassant… Mais et s'ils étaient en danger ? Comment le saurait-il ? Son père ne l'appellerait surement pas si son frère était blessé ou que tous les deux étaient encore tombés dans un piège… Sam s'inquiétait mais il était trop tard pour revenir. Il espérait seulement qu'il serait au courant si quelque chose se passait…

De toute façon il le sentirait, quelque chose dans son ventre, une angoisse se mettrait à lui tirailler les tripes si son frère était en danger. Se laissant aller au bercement non tranquille du car, le cadet s'endormit, éreinté sur son siège en pensant à sa famille.

* * *

><p>John claqua la porte du motel, il était déjà tard. Il avait passé beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait prévu à la bibliothèque à chercher des infos dans toute sorte de documents. C'était beaucoup de boulot qu'il n'aimait pas faire. D'habitude, la recherche dans les livres, c'était l'affaire de Sam… Lui il aimait passer à l'action. Cependant Sam n'était pas là. Il l'avait donc fait sans rechigner (ou très peu). Il rentrait donc dans la chambre qui était plongée dans le noir, son fils ainé était déjà dans son lit, exténué et profondément endormit. John se laissa aller à sourire pendant une seconde, puis s'installa sur la table, avec les quelques livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras, la nuit allait être longue…<p>

… Dean se réveilla doucement, la lumière du soleil vint taper sur sa tête et il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard se posa directement vers la table où était son père. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers le lit et sourit en voyant la tête déconfite de son fils. En effet il avait les cheveux décoiffés en bataille ce qui lui redonnait l'air du petit garçon que John connaissait si bien.

**_ « Alors bien dormis ? »**

**_ « 'mm… »**

**_ « Je t'ai apporté un p'tit déjeuné. »**

John sourit de plus belle quand il vit qu'à l'entente du mot « déjeuné » Dean fut en moins de deux seconde en face de lui.

**_ « Affamé ? »**

**_ « Ouais.. »**

**_ « J'men doutais… »**

**_ « Alors ? T'as trouvé des trucs ? Moi, pas grand-chose de plus que ce qu'on avait déjà deviné… »**

**_ « Moi aussi, il n'y a pas grand-chose dans les livres sur les légendes locales…Après tout les démons innovent souvent dans de nouvelles villes. Mais j'ai peut-être trouvé comment on s'en débarrasse et j'ai trouvé le point commun qui relie les victimes entre elles, misent à part celui d'en vouloir à un de leur proche, ils sont tous allés dans les bois, donc on peut penser que quelque chose dans ces bois « contamine » les victimes. »**

**_ « Ok…donc je suppose qu'on va aussi aller dans les bois pour… »**

**_ « …Trouver et tuer ce démon ! »**

**_ « ça m'va.. »**

Après ce bref échange entre les deux hommes, le plus jeune finit son déjeuné et chacun allèrent prendre sa voiture, Dean s'avança vers la belle Impala noire garée fièrement sur le parking du motel. Le gros pick-up noir du patriarche démarra en trombe, avec à sa suite, la Chevrolet. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, et enfin Dean aperçu la lisière de la forêt. Elle paraissait très sombre malgré l'heure matinale et la lumière que produisait le soleil. Aucun arbre ne bougeait, ils avaient tous l'air figés dans une même posture. John se gara et descendit de son pick-up, Dean l'imita et ils prirent quelques armes chacun dans leur coffre. Tous deux s'avancèrent dans les bois sombres, sans se douter que le démon les attendait déjà.

* * *

><p><em>Oui... C'est moche de s'arrêter là... Ca vous plais toujours ? <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut, vu que mon précédent chapitre était très court, je vous poste celui-ci pour me faire pardonner. _

_Sauterelle: Voila ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que la longueur te paraîtra moins dérisoire que le chapitre d'avant. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><strong>_ « Hé jeune homme ! »<strong>

Le jeune homme en question s'était encore endormit maladroitement sur son siège. Il releva la tête vers celui qui l'avait réveillé et le vit flou, il se frotta les yeux, et remarqua qu'il n'était plus que tout seul dans le car.

**_ « Hum ? » **

**_ « On est arrivé, je dois repartir, j'aimerais bien que vous descendiez… ! »**

**_ « Hum, oui évidement… »**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Sam se leva et attrapa à la volée son sac avant de descendre du bus. Il allait foncer devant lui, quand une question plus qu'évidente lui vint à l'esprit.

**_ « Euh ? Excusez-moi, mais j'suis où là ? »**

**_ « En Californie, Palo Alto. C'était la direction du bus à la base jeune homme. »**

**_ « Mouais… Merci. »**

De mauvaise humeur, le cadet remit son sac en place d'un coup d'épaule et partit droit devant lui. Tout était nouveau pour lui. La ville était pleine de lumière, il s'émerveilla devant les maisons toutes rangées les unes à coté des autres, presque pareilles et très belles. Il s'avança en ville et là il eut la vision d'une énorme fourmilière. Du monde partout, partout. Allant tant à leur bureau que chez eux, concentrés sur leur téléphone kit main libre, ou parlant avec leur voisin. Aux terrasses des cafés, de nombreuses personnes étaient installées riaient et bavardaient en buvant leur boisson fraiche. Le brouhaha qui s'en éleva dessina un sourire sur le visage de Sam. Il semblait heureux d'être arrivé.

Apparemment la période était idéale, c'était l'été, il faisait chaud et toutes les filles étaient joliment habillées de belles jupes courtes, Sam sourit encore en pensant que son frère aurait aimé être ici avec lui. Il s'élança en prenant une bouffée d'air et s'enfonça dans la masse de population en suivant la direction des panneaux qui indiquait l'université. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il arriva en vue de la belle université de Stanford. C'était la sortie des cours, et beaucoup d'étudiants pullulaient autour des bâtiments, quelques couples étaient assis dans l'herbe et batifolaient. Le reste des jeunes parlaient des cours où de la vie.

Sam passa son regard à travers toute cette petite cohue, et là il fit un arrêt sur image… Au milieu de tous ces jeunes, il remarqua une fille qui se détachait des autres, elle était simplement belle, ses cheveux étaient longs et blonds, ils retombaient élégamment sur ses hanches. Ses yeux étaient bleus et quand son regard azur se posa sur Sam, celui-ci fut figé par leur beauté. Cet instant de bonheur dura juste une seconde, car la jeune fille se détourna. Sam reprit ses esprits et s'avança dans l'université, il s'y inscrit et essaya de trouver un motel pour la nuit. Il le paya avec son dernier billet, ayant prévu cela il savait qu'il devrait trouver un petit boulot à coté pour pouvoir se loger.

Pour la fac, il avait été accepté depuis qu'il y avait envoyé son dossier, et heureusement pour lui il avait aussi réussit à avoir une bourse. La chance lui souriait toujours car le début du premier semestre venant de commencer, la dame de l'administration l'avait donc autorisé à prendre les cours dès le lendemain. Cela lui convenait, il préférait ne pas avoir le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à ses études, dorénavant ce serait sa priorité. Le droit… C'est ce qu'il ferait à présent de sa vie, enfin c'est ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il rentra dans sa chambre de motel et soudain il se rendit compte à quel point Dean lui manquait, ici seul dans cette pièce sombre, il n'avait personne pour l'embêter et lui dire des blagues, pour le rassurer et pour le défendre auprès de leur père… Il alla prendre une douche, se laissa détendre sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur lui. Quand la buée eut envahit la pièce, il arrêta l'eau et se sécha, après il sortit et se laissa tomber maladroitement sur son lit. Il s'y endormit immédiatement…

* * *

><p>Les bois étaient toujours aussi sombres malgré l'heure de la journée. John marchait devant, en tête, et Dean était derrière, il suivait du regard chaque buissons. Il avait beau savoir ce qu'il chassait, et que, cette chose n'allait pas l'attaquer ici. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, cette chasse était surement facile, mais quelque chose dans la manière de tuer de ce démon lui faisait plus peur que d'habitude.<p>

En plus son petit frère lui manquait… Sa présence, malgré ce qu'il voulait en dire, lui était rassurante, il savait qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. D'un coté il était soulagé de savoir Sam dans la sécurité rassurante mais ennuyante, selon lui, de l'université de Stanford, d'un autre, il était énormément triste que son frère ne soit plus là… Ils étaient tellement proches, que ce vide lui était presque insupportable.

Occupé à ressasser ses pensées et le souvenir de son cadet, Dean ne vit pas son père s'arrêter net, si bien qu'il le heurta de plein fouet. John ne cilla pas d'un millimètre, tandis que lui recula en titubant légèrement. Ayant reprit ses esprits, le plus jeune ne posa aucune questions à son père, il savait qu'ici s'était, pour tous les deux, en mode chasseur qu'il fallait être. Les deux hommes n'avancèrent plus et laissèrent le silence accablant et presque inquiétant de la forêt les submerger.

Ils avaient tous deux une arme en joug prêt à tirer sur n'importe quelle créature qui parviendrait jusqu'à eux. Dean était un peu distrait… Il repensait à Sam, c'est alors, qu'un bruit venant de leur droite les interpella. John tourna la tête rapidement suivit de prêt par son fils qui répéta le mouvement. Dean remarqua que son père fixait avec insistance les bois d'où lesquels était arrivé le bruit, ce lieu était plus sombre que les autres et le vent qui passait à son travers semblait hurler aux deux hommes de partir en courant sans se retourner.

Ce même vent faisait trembler maladroitement et lentement les petites feuilles du buisson. Cela paraissait effrayant, certes, mais non point bizarre, surtout dans un bois où le vent soufflait. Cependant ce qui était le plus étrange c'était que le vent ne faisait bouger que cet endroit là. En effet, aucun autre buisson, ni brindilles à quelques centimètres ne faisaient mine d'être soulevées. Pensant s'être assez arrêtés pour écouter le bruit mystérieux, John s'avança et, précautionneusement, marcha sans émettre un seul son vers l'endroit qui avait attiré leur attention. Dean fit de même et suivit les traces de son père dans l'herbe mousseuse et humide.

Au bout de quelques minutes de recherche et de marche, John regarda son fils en le questionnant du regard, le plus jeune répondit d'une moue adorablement perplexe, le patriarche décida donc, par langage de signe, de continuer en marchant dans une direction donnée. Les deux hommes continuèrent alors, et quelques minutes plus tard, ils débouchèrent sur une petite clairière. Elle devait être jolie à l'ordinaire, mais là c'était difficilement croyable, les nuages avaient envahit l'espace de vision des chasseurs et leur couleur grise, pratiquement noire, se reflétait sur l'herbes et les arbres autour. D'un seul coup, sans prévenir, une rafale de vent se mit à balayer le sol et fit tourner des monceaux de feuilles et de poussière en rond sur eux-mêmes comme si les deux Winchester se trouvaient dans un désert. Un grondement parvenu du ciel explosa au dessus des chasseurs. Le plus jeune, qui avait remonté son col de veste pour se protéger du vent vit son père se tourner vers lui, Dean lui cria à travers le son lourd du futur orage :

**_ « Voyons les choses positivement ! Au moins il ne pleut pas ! »**

A peine le premier né avait-il terminé sa phrase que des gouttes tombèrent du ciel et, en quelques secondes tous les deux furent complètement trempés. John regarda son fils et leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue qui voulait dire « _**t'aurais mieux fait de te taire … »**_. Dean regarda alors ses chaussures et remarqua à quel point elles pouvaient être intéressantes, enfin, surtout dans cette situation !

Sachant qu'une simple pluie, où plutôt même une très grosse pluie, n'arrêterait pas John Winchester, le jeune homme s'apprêta alors à passer une journée qu'il qualifiait tout banalement de « merdique ».

Comme il l'aurait prédit, Dean vit son père réfléchir, puis partir tout droit pour se renfoncer de nouveau dans les bois, qui cette fois-ci, seraient réellement inquiétant et bruyant… Ce qui n'était pas un avantage. Le plus vieux rentra donc dans les bois, il lui semblait avoir vu une ombre de ce coté-ci, et obstiné et résolu qu'il était, il voulait savoir ce qui les narguait. Cependant, rien, pas un bruit, mis à part celui de la pluie et du grondement de l'orage. Soudain, un silence bien trop parfait s'installa autour d'eux. La seconde d'après, John entendit un bruit qu'il reconnu et se tourna vers Dean en lui criant de se baisser. Le plus jeune s'exécuta rapidement. Quelque chose avait sifflé au dessus de lui. Son père arriva à sa hauteur en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

**_ « Dean ? Ça va ? »**

**_ « Ouais, ouais ça va… C'était quoi ? »**

Son père ne lui donna aucune réponse, il regarda derrière son fils et tendit la main vers l'arbre qui lui tournait le dos. A la hauteur de la tête de l'ainé était fichée une balle de fusil.

**_ « Depuis quand les monstres nous attaquent avec des armes à feu ? » **

**_ « J'en sais rien Dean… Mais il faut être prudent. »**

**_ « Papa ? »**

**_ « Hum ? »**

**_ « Comment tu as pu savoir que quelqu'un venait de tirer une balle ? »**

**_ « J'ai reconnu le sifflement de ce fusil. C'est un fusil de sniper, comme ceux qu'on utilise à l'armée. »**

**_ « Ah bon ?... Un sniper ? Pourquoi je me demande pourquoi on est encore en vie ? »**

**_ « Je n'ai pas la réponse… Continuons par là »**

Dean hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et les deux chasseurs continuèrent leur route à travers les bois trempés. La nuit tomba rapidement, alors que les deux hommes n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Le plus jeune commençait à perdre patience tandis que le plus vieux continuait frénétiquement à suivre le chemin épineux et maladroitement tracé de la forêt.

**_ « Papa… ça fais des heures qu'on arpente cette foutue forêt et on a rien trouvé… »**

**_ « Et alors ? Un chasseur ne renonce pas simplement parce qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé ! »**

**_ « Oui, mais il renonce quand il commence à ne plus sentir ses pieds… » **Rajouta Dean en abaissant la voix.

**_ « Je t'ai entendu ! Et non, on ne s'arrêtera pas simplement parce que « monsieur » a mal à ses pieds. »**

**_ « C'était juste une constatation… »**

Un cri retenti alors, faisant trembler la cime des arbres. Les chasseurs se regardèrent un moment puis coururent en direction de ce hurlement. La course pour trouver le lieu d'où provenait le cri fut longue et dure. Les chasseurs durent sauter plusieurs fois de grosses souches d'arbres tombées en travers de leur chemin et faire attention à ne jamais glisser car, la chute aurait été douloureuse. De plus, le froid commençait à les tirailler. L'obscurité ténébreuse n'ajoutait rien de bon. Cependant, ils arrivèrent sans trop de casse à l'endroit d'où le patriarche pensait avoir entendu le cri d'une femme. Comme pour ajouter à leur malheur, personne ne se trouvait là.

**_ « Je suis certain que ça venait de là ! »**

**_ « C'est pas que j'te crois pas, mais ya pas grand-chose ici… »**

**_ « Au contraire il y a bien quelque chose Dean Winchester ! »**

Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent alors d'un même geste et virent à qui appartenait la voix qu'ils venaient d'entendre. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Il était brun et d'un physique plutôt banal.

**_ « Ouah, quel effet d'entrée ! Et tes qui toi ? » **Demanda le plus jeune avec son insolence habituellement réservée aux démons et autres créatures.

**_ « Celui que vous recherchez depuis quelques heures déjà. »**

**_ « Ah non désolé, nous on recherche un truc qui fait peur. »**

**_ « Ah ah ah… Très drôle. Quand tu verras ce que je suis vraiment, tu auras peur gamin. »**

**_ « Euhh ? Non désolé, mais il est vrai que tu nous impressionne déjà vachement ! J'ai du mal à imaginer comment tu pourrais être plus effrayant que ça. »**

**_ « Dean… - le reprit son père – Bon maintenant fini de jouer, dis-nous qui est-tu ! »**

**_ « John Winchester je suis très flatté de te connaitre. »**

**_ « Merci, mais ma question était qui est-tu ? Apparemment tu ne comprends pas quand je parle ! »**

**_ « Tel père tel fils à ce que je vois ! » **Rétorqua l'homme en rigolant en même temps qu'il ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir laissant apparaître deux pupilles noires.

**_ « Un démon… Comme c'est bizarre… »**

**_ « Je ne suis pas n'importe quel démon ! Je suis le démon de la vengeance. Je me nomme Arioch »**

**_ « Et c'est censé être un nom qui à l'entendre fait flipper ? »**

**_ « Tu es trop insolent ! »**

Le démon leva la main vers l'ainé et l'envoya se cogner contre un arbre non loin de là. Dean retomba à terre, encore inconscient.

**_ « Voila, il a eut ce qu'il mérite. »**

**_ « Ne t'avise plus de toucher à mon fils saleté de démon où j'te tue. » **John joignit le geste à la menace, et sortit le Colt pour le pointer vers Arioch.

**_ « Oh ? Et tu crois que tu m'impressionnes avec ton petit Colt ? »**

**_ « Ce n'est pas n'importe quel Colt, idiot. »**

PAN.

John tira dans la tête du démon qui s'effondra par terre. Il le regarda un instant puis alla au coté de son fils qui se réveillait.

**_ « Aiiie… Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui se fait jeter ? »**

**_ « Faut dire que tu l'as énervé aussi ! » **John présenta sa main à son fils, celui-ci l'attrapa et il fut remit sur ses jambes en deux secondes.

**_ « Ouais surement … Mais les démons de niveaux supérieurs m'énervent, ils se la pètent trop. »**

John sourit à la remarque de son fils ainé. Les deux hommes entreprirent alors de retrouver leur chemin, pour quitter cette forêt et aller prendre un repos mérité dans leur motel. Ils tournèrent alors le dos au cadavre de l'homme possédé puis repartirent dans les bois. Cependant, ils ne remarquèrent pas que cet homme censé être mort, rouvrir les yeux dans un mouvement horrifique, puis sourit et se releva. Ses yeux redevinrent noirs et, en silence, le corps de l'homme se pétrifia puis s'éleva dans les airs, une fumée noire sortit de sa bouche. La fumée noire, telle une bête furieuse entreprit de rattraper les deux chasseurs et ondula au travers des arbres.

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? ^^ Merci de me laisser un pti message... Sinon je ne peux pas me rendre compte ! <em>


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut. Voici un nouveau chapitre._

_Sauterelle: Oui le Colt... Va savoir. Non j'avais envie de le faire apparaitre c'est tout, ce n'est pas très "Horrifique" ^^ de ma part j'espère ? Je te remercie de me suivre et de prendre le temps de poster un petit message. ( tu es bien la seule ! )_

_J'espère que ça va te plaire encore. Bonne lecture à tous ( si il y a d'autres lecteurs anonymes ) _

* * *

><p>Plus loin, John marchait devant. Dean était un peu en retrait mais suivait tout de même la cadence imposée par son père quand, d'un coup, il trébucha et tomba de tout son long à terre en un bruit sourd. Il étouffa un « aïe » et entendit son père lui demander si tout allait bien, puis se fut le trou noir…<p>

* * *

><p>… John marchait quand il entendit derrière lui son fils s'étaler à terre et prononcer un petit « aïe ». Il se retourna quelques secondes et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Celui-ci eut un moment d'absence et, lorsque John réitéra sa question, son fils lui répondit positivement. Il se retourna donc et reprit sa marche. L'ainé quant à lui se releva et, malgré l'obscurité de la nuit, on put voir que ses yeux étaient devenus noirs pendant une seconde grâce à l'éclat de la lune.<p>

* * *

><p>La journée commença rapidement. Dès qu'il eut ouvert les yeux, il ne prit même pas le temps d'avaler un petit déjeuné <em>- ce qui aurait surement fait pester son frère au plus haut point-<em> puis il entreprit la courte distance qu'il devait faire à pied du motel où il s'était installé jusqu'à l'université. C'était une sensation bizarre pour lui de ce dire, qu'aujourd'hui, il allait simplement rester assit sur une chaise à écrire et écouter attentivement, ou non, les paroles d'un professeur qui déblatérerait sur un sujet fort intéressant.

Si quelqu'un avait pu lire dans ses pensées il l'aurait surement trouvé fou. En effet, qui était assez taré pour être aussi enjoué à l'idée d'aller travailler ? Sam était heureux aussi car il n'avait plus à ses cotés quelqu'un pour lui ordonner de faire ça ou de faire ci. Cette personne évidement était son père. Il pouvait faire tout ce dont il avait envie et peu importe quand cette envie si forte lui prenait.

Il marcha donc d'un air enthousiaste jusqu'au campus qu'il traversa pour rejoindre le bâtiment des cours et surtout trouver son amphithéâtre. Il arriva bien vite devant une porte peinte en bleue jusqu'à son milieu, il prit une profonde inspiration et se sentit emplit d'un profond bien-être, cependant, dès qu'il toucha la poignée, la sensation fut toute autre. Il étouffa un gémissement. Et se plia en deux sur lui-même, les paumes sur ses tempes.

Il savait ce qu'il avait, il aurait reconnu cette sensation entre milles. Il n'en avait jamais vraiment parlé à ses proches, et lui-même ne s'en préoccupait pas vraiment, se disant que c'était surement dû à la fatigue. Il était en train d'avoir une vision, enfin pour l'instant ce n'était qu'une simple migraine accompagnée de flash que Sam ne pouvait jamais expliquer. C'était surtout ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que les "flashs" qu'il voyait aient pour sujet, son frère.

La douleur était insupportable, comme toutes les fois où il devait subir ça, sans rien dire. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et attendit que la douleur passe comme à son habitude. Néanmoins les flashs devinrent plus abondants. Il les repoussait mais plus il luttait plus les images « voulaient » s'imposer à lui. Bientôt il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter la vision et de regarder ce quelle voulait lui montrer.

Le ciel était noir et tout ce qui entourait les deux silhouettes en face de lui n'était que brouillard. Pourtant Sam n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre son père et son frère, ceux-ci étaient en difficultés, trempés jusqu'au os et marchaient dans la nuit. Il put voir son père marcher devant par bribes d'images, puis, il vit son frère. Il savait que c'était lui, mais Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur en le regardant, quelque chose avait changé. Il ne put discerner quoi jusqu'au moment où il vit les yeux de Dean. Ils étaient affreusement noirs. Cependant, c'était comme s'il luttait en lui-même car parfois, Sam reconnu les yeux verts de son ainé, mais malheureusement tout de suite remplacés par des pupilles noires. Même s'il avait fuit la chasse, il savait très bien ce que cela représentait. Un démon possédait son frère, et apparemment Dean n'était pas si enclin que cela à le laisser contrôler son corps. Les flashs s'atténuèrent alors…

…La douleur s'apaisa aussi vite quelle était apparut. Les images ne vinrent plus l'assaillir. Il se sentait mieux. Enfin, _mieux ?_ Le mot n'était pas approprié à ce qu'il ressentait là maintenant.

Une angoisse affreuse s'empara du jeune homme_. _Et si pour une fois ce que ces migraines lui montraient se révélait être vrai ?_ Non !_ Sam ne voulait plus y penser, ni même tout simplement y croire. Son frère lui manquait terriblement, il était donc normal de le voir… Il a été dit que, quand quelqu'un vous manque énormément, vous vous le représentez en vision. Sam reprit consistance. Il se massa une dernière fois les tempes, puis appuya sur cette poignée qu'il avait rêvée d'ouvrir durant tant de temps.

La bouffée de chaleur et de lumière qui l'aveugla dès qu'il eut mit un pied dans la salle fut magnifique pour lui. Il reprit ses esprits puis baissa la tête, conscient d'être arrivé en retard. L'amphi était vaste, au milieu était le prof qui parlait sans s'être arrêté par l'arrivée de Sam, les chaises étaient nombreuses devant lesquelles, étaient placés des petites tables. Cependant ces places si nombreuses soient-elles, n'étaient pas occupées par beaucoup d'étudiants. Selon Sam, qui fit un décompte rapide, la salle qui pouvait accueillir au moins 150 étudiants était seulement emplie d'une cinquantaine de jeunes gens. Tous semblaient s'être re-concentrés sur les paroles passionnantes du professeur.

Tous sauf une fille. Sam s'arrêta d'un coup dans les escaliers qui l'amenait à sa future place, le regard azur de cette fille qu'il avait déjà vu la veille, le scrutait. Il se sentait heureux, mais aussi paralysé. La jeune femme détourna son regard et Sam put respirer à nouveau, il remarqua même le petit sourire de cette belle étudiante quand elle fixa à nouveau l'homme qui leur expliquait les rudiments de la loi institutionnelle du pays. Il s'installa à une chaise qu'il trouvait parfaitement placée. Il pouvait entendre les dires du professeur sans tendre l'oreille et aussi, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait prit une place où il avait une belle vue sur la jeune femme blonde assise plus haut.

La journée passa rapidement pour Sam, les cours étaient passionnants et le rythme comme il l'avait rêvé. Non il n'était pas fou. Il aimait travailler, c'était simplement cela. Le dernier cours arriva à une vitesse si folle que le jeune homme ne put la qualifier. La sonnerie retentie et Sam s'apprêtait à ranger tous ses nouveaux livres de droit dans son sac, quand il entendit une voix douce et féminine l'interpeller.

**_ « Hey salut. »**

Sam Winchester, du haut de ses un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, se retourna maladroitement et fit tomber au passage ses derniers livres. La jeune femme sourit sans se moquer et s'avança vers le cadet pour l'aider à les ramasser (_oui je sais c'est à l'eau de rose, mais que voulez-vous…_)

**_ « Je ne savais pas que je pouvais être aussi effrayante. »**

**_ « Hein ? Ah euh… Mais non non, tu ne m'as pas fais peur, j'ai juste été… Comment dire… Surpris ! »**

**_ « Oui c'est sur. »**

Les deux étudiants se relevèrent dans un même mouvement et Sam se perdit encore à la contemplation des yeux bleus de cette fille.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? »**

**_ « Rien ! Comment tu t'appelles ? »**

**_ « Jessica, mais tout mes amis m'appellent Jess. »**

**_ « Jessica… D'accord ! »**

Les deux jeunes se turent et Sam vit que Jess le regardait avec insistance et amusement.

**_ « Quoi ? »**

**_ « Tu sais, généralement, quand on se présente et qu'une fille te dis son prénom, la moindre des choses c'est de lui dire quel est le tiens non ? »**

Sam se sentit soudain très gêné et pensa qu'il devait être complètement idiot et anormal pour ne pas lui avoir répondu « _Moi c'est Sam Winchester ! Mais mon grand-frère m'appelle Sammy ! »_

**_ « Excuses-moi ! J'm'appelle Sam. »**

**_ « Enchantée Sam. » **Répondit Jessica en souriant d'un air angélique. **« Puisque c'est le weekend, mes amis et moi faisons une petite fête. Tu veux venir ? C'est un bon moyen de faire connaissance. »**

Sam se sentit d'un coup très heureux. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Etre invité à une fête était tout sauf banal pour lui. Il remercia intérieurement Jess pour lui avoir proposé ça. Il pourrait connaitre des jeunes et surtout mieux connaitre la belle jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

**_ « Oui pourquoi pas »**

**_ « Cool ! C'est dans 2h puisqu'après nous n'avons plus cours, rendez-vous sur le campus ? »**

**_ « Oui parfait. » **

**_ « Super, à tout à l'heure. »**

**_ « A toute. »**

La proposition de la jeune femme fut accueillit avec beaucoup de bonheur par Sam. Il finit de ranger ses livres et se précipita dans sa chambre de motel pour se préparer et être à l'heure à la soirée. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire mauvais effet et arriver en retard. En fait, il ne voulait surtout pas que Jess le crois non-ponctuel. Etait-ce le coup de foudre ? Sam s'enleva cette idée de la tête pensant tout de suite à la réaction de son grand frère. « _Sammy ? Tu penses vraiment au coup de foudre là ? … Tu te ramollis mon vieux ! T'es un Winchester alors oublis le coup de foudre ! »_

Sam sourit à cette pensée et oublia aussitôt, comme le lui aurait suggéré son ainé, l'idée du coup de foudre. Il se prépara et attendit avec impatience que les deux heures soient écoulées. Durant ce temps il tenait son portable en main et ne cessait de le retourner… Il regardait dans le répertoire, plaçait le curseur sur la lettre « D » et sur le prénom de son frère, puis sur « appeler » mais finalement il n'appuyait jamais. Il ne voulait pas l'appeler si tôt… Et en même temps il voulait entendre la voix de Dean, elle l'aurait calmée. Il referma vite le clapet de son téléphone et laissa couler les heures. Quand celle tant attendue arriva, il se précipita dehors et marcha en direction du campus.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que John et Dean Winchester arpentaient la forêt sombre et silencieuse. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'au os, mais aucun ne se plaignait. Pas même le plus jeune, ce qui étonna John. Il savait son fils très résistant mais il savait aussi que Dean se plaignait souvent pour rien ou juste pour l'embêter. Cependant il n'y prit pas plus garde. Il continua alors sa marche militaire avec le même rythme depuis plus de deux heures déjà, évitant tous les pièges que la nature avait tracée pour eux.<p>

Ce qui étonna encore plus John c'était que son fils n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient entreprit le retour. Il ne pouvait pas dire que cela le dérangeait vraiment parce que lui-même était plutôt du genre silencieux. Mais il trouva ça bizarre. Il se tourna vers son fils et lui dit :

**_ « ça va Dean ? »**

Celui-ci paru surprit de la question mais il répondit tout de même.

**_ « Hein ? Oui, ça va papa » **répondit-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Au ton de son fils, John sentit son instinct de chasseur remonter en lui et sonner la petite sonnette d'alarme qui lui criait à chaque fois que quelque chose clochait : _« Attention ! »._ Il se retourna vivement et se mit en face de Dean.

**_ « T'as un problème papa ? »**

Le patriarche ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de scruter son fils.

**_ « Oh ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »**

John attrapa son fils par les épaules et le força à bien le regarder dans les yeux en lui disant :

**_ « Dean ! Regardes-moi, tu es bien sur que ça va ? »**

Le plus jeune fit une moue d'incompréhension.

**_ « Mais oui !»**

**_ « Jure le-moi ! »**

**_ « Ok, ok ça va, j'te le jure. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

**_ « Pour rien… C'est idiot. Laisses-tomber. »**

John lâcha son ainé et se détourna tout en continuant à avancer dans les bois. Il trouvait que quelque chose était étrange chez Dean. Mais quoi ? Il n'aurait sut le dire… Si Sam avait été là il aurait surement tout de suite su pourquoi son frère était soudain un peu changé. Sam le connaissait bien mieux que lui… Mais Sam n'était pas là...A cause de lui en plus...Il ne pouvait pas y penser, non... Il ne voulait pas. John chassa les pensées sur son cadet et se concentra sur Dean.

Il était son père et il allait trouver ce qu'il avait ! Peut-être était-il simplement fatigué ? Non … C'était idiot. John continuait de se creuser la tête pendant que son fils le suivait.

Celui-ci semblait avoir dû mal à rester debout et ses yeux changeaient de couleurs toutes les secondes. Passant du noir au vert comme une télécommande de télévision qui zappe sur deux chaînes et qui ne sait laquelle choisir. Lorsque ses yeux redevenaient vert Dean retrouvait pouvoir sur lui-même et à chaque fois il voulait avertir son père, mais c'était sans compter sur l'acharnement du démon à l'en empêcher. Il ne pouvait jamais dire un mot, ses yeux redevenaient noirs et le démon avait de nouveau reprit le contrôle. Celui-ci n'était pas inquiet, il savait que l'âme du jeune homme allait se fatiguer et que, bientôt, il n'aurait plus à subir ses attaques.

Il pourrait tuer tranquillement l'homme qui marchait devant lui. John Winchester. Le démon se faisait un plaisir de penser à « haute voix » dans le corps de l'ainé et il pouvait se délecter de l'angoisse qui prenait naissance chez lui, car il savait maintenant que cette créature des ombres voulait tuer son père. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce démon avait prit possession de lui… Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ce démon était de niveau supérieur et qu'il se révélait vraiment dur de reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il voyait tout ce que ce satané démon faisait avec son père. Quand ce dernier lui avait demandé en le regardant dans les yeux pour savoir s'il allait bien, il avait lutté avec toute la force qu'il avait pour lui dire qu'il était possédé… Mais rien n'y avait fait, le démon avait aussi donné toute sa force démoniaque. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'est que son père se rende compte qu'il n'était plus lui-même…

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? J'espère que ça plais toujours aux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de lire. <em>


	5. Chapter 5

_salut tous le monde. Bon merci pour vos messages. Voici une petite suite._

_Sauterelle: Merci pour ta review. Oui... Je l'ai avoué la rencontre est vraiment à l'eau de rose... Bha.. un peu d'amour dans le monde de brute des Winchester ^^ _

_Dont'touchthisismyDean: Merci pour ce mesage. Voici la suite attendue en espérant que ça te plaise toujours !_

_Elisab: Merci aussi pour ton message. ^^ ça m'a rassuré je l'avoue. _

_Bonne lecture en espérant que ça va encore vous plaire. _

* * *

><p>L'air était doux, il aimait ce temps.<p>

Le choix des habits était tout trouvé. Un jean et un t-shirt bleu simple (_Enfin même habillé simplement, toutes les filles se retournèrent pour le regarder passer :p )_. Il marchait rapidement et plus il avançait plus il percevait de mieux en mieux le petit groupe de jeune qui attendait sur les quelques marches qui menaient à un bâtiment.

Les garçons avaient l'air tous sympa comme il s'était imaginé avoir des amis. Puis il la revit encore, Jess, habillée d'un mini short en jean et d'un débardeur simple mais assez large sur lequel était représenté Snoopy. _« Adorable_ » se dit-il…

Lorsqu'il arriva, le groupe l'accueillit avec un sourire commun. Il serra la main des cinq garçons et fit un signe aux trois filles présentes qui pouffèrent de rire comme des adolescentes de quinze ans. Toutes, sauf Jess qui se contenta de lui sourire gentiment. Ils partirent tous en direction du centre ville. Le groupe n'était apparemment pas le seul à fêter le weekend. La rue grouillait de jeunes gens qui s'empressaient de rentrer dans des bars où tout autre lieux qui pourrait s'y apparenter.

Eux, marchaient en un rythme normal, trois des garçons marchaient devant et se chamaillaient. Deux autres étaient avec deux filles. Une autre était seule mais écoutait avec intérêt les blagues que se lançaient les trois hommes en tête.

Derrière était Sam qui n'osait pas trop rentrer dans le groupe, Jess marchait à son coté silencieusement ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa gêne.

**_« Tu es timide Sam ? »**

**_ « Hein ? Non ! Bien sur que non voyons, qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »**

Elle ria de bon cœur **« Ce que tu viens de dire à l'instant me le fais penser ! »**

**_ « Non… C'est juste que, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ça… »**

**_ « Quoi ? Sortir avec tes amis ? »**

**_ « Ben ouais… »**

La jeune femme le regarda tristement mais ne posa aucune question, Sam sembla l'en remercier intérieurement… Il venait juste de se faire des amis se n'était pas pour les voir s'enfuir en courant s'il leur racontait sa vie d'avant. Il voulait juste passer une bonne soirée. Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, car la soirée passa vraiment trop rapidement à son goût. Sam eut un air nostalgique quand il dut souhaiter la bonne nuit à ses camarades d'un soir. Cependant il eut un sourire mal dissimulé quand Jess dit à ses amis qu'elle se faisait raccompagnée par le nouveau venu. Elle prit congé des autres et fit un signe de tête à Sam pour qu'il la suive.

**_ « Merci… »**

**_ « De quoi ? »** Demanda naïvement la jeune fille.

**_ « De m'avoir invité à cette soirée et aussi pour tout le reste… »**

**_ « Oh pour ça ? Mais Sam c'est normal, nous allons passer beaucoup de temps ensemble puisque tu es dans ma classe, c'est normal d'apprend à ce connaître… ! »**

**_ « Oui, tu as surement raison… »**

Un air soudain triste passa sur le visage angélique de Sam et Jess le remarqua :

**_ « Qu'as-tu Sam ? Tu as l'air triste ? »**

**_ « Non… Non je suis juste un peu chamboulé de tout ça… Toi, et les autres c'était vraiment bien… »**

**_ « Tu as l'air de vivre ça pour la première fois de ta vie.. »**

**_ « C'est un peu vrai… »**

**_ « Tu veux en parler ? »**

La question de la jeune femme troubla Sam qui n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande s'il voulait parler… Généralement son frère ne lui laissait aucun choix, quand quelque chose le tracassait, Dean l'obligeait à lui en parler, et ça n'était pas plus mal… Mais aujourd'hui, qu'il ait le choix, fut tout nouveau pour lui. La douceur et la patience de Jess rassura Sam comme arrivait à le faire son ainé. Il voulait alors tout d'un coup se confier à cette fille qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus azur.

Après quelques minutes de long silence où Sam n'osa se lancer et où Jess ne le bouscula pas, se contentant de regarder devant elle. Le cadet des Winchester prit son courage à deux mains et expliqua à la jeune femme comment il était partit de chez lui après une très grosse dispute avec son père. Père qui était assez dur avec lui. Qu'il en avait eu marre, et même s'il regrettait certaines paroles et certains comportements, il se sentait mieux d'être enfin _« libre » - _Jess l'écoutait avec attention et ne porta aucun jugement – Sam vint alors à lui parler de son frère qui lui manquait beaucoup et de leur relation très fraternelle qui venait du comportement militaire de leur père et de la mort survenue trop tôt de leur mère.

Il raconta tout ses états d'âmes plus ou moins. Mais il omit volontairement de ne pas aborder avec elle le sujet « job de chasseurs combattant des monstres sanguinaires qui veulent sans aucun doute vous bouffer », il voulait garder cela au fond de lui. Cependant tout ce qui aurait put sembler « normal » (_Enfin si quelque chose est normal chez les Winchester...XD) _Sam le confia à Jess. Une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit, les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent sur un banc. Sam semblait assez triste d'avoir ressortit tout ses souvenirs, il baissa la tête et regarda le sol. La jeune femme, assise à ses cotés, prit sa mains d'un geste doux et rassurant. Ce geste n'avait rien de connoté, Jess voulait simplement lui dire silencieusement qu'elle tentait de le comprendre et qu'elle compatissait à sa tristesse.

Le vent commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort. Sam, trop occupé à ressasser ses pensées ne remarqua pas ce vent qui se faisait plus tonique, cependant il vit aisément que Jess habillée d'un simple débardeur commençait à grelotter.

**_ « Tu as froid ? »**

**_ « Hein ? Oui un peu. Le vent souffle plus fort que tout à l'heure. »**

**_ « Oh… Désolé je n'avais pas remarqué… Viens on rentre. Je te raccompagne ! » **Dit Sam en se levant précipitamment.

**_ « C'est gentil Sam, mais tu n'es pas obligé »**

**_ « Ce serait vraiment mal venu de ma part de te laisser rentrer toute seule… Il fait déjà nuit, ça peut être dangereux ! »**

**_ « Oh, et bien merci preux chevalier »** Rétorqua Jess en rigolant.

Sam sourit à cette remarque qui était tout à fait « deanesque ». Ils repartirent en direction de la maison de Jessica. Arrivés devant un joli et simple pavillon, la jeune femme l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et lui sourit avant de se retourner et d'entrer dans la maison. Sam resta quelques secondes à contempler la porte en bois de chêne du pavillon, puis se détourna lui aussi et entreprit le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre de motel. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, Sam alla directement dans la douche, l'eau chaude le calma de cette belle soirée.

Il été heureux simplement. Alors c'était ça une vie normale ? Une fois douché et habillé d'un simple t-shirt gris et d'un pantalon de jogging le jeune Winchester s'étala sur son lit sur le dos et ferma doucement les yeux, enclin à passer une belle nuit de sommeil. Sa dernière image nette était le cadran du réveil qui affichait en gros chiffres rouges 1H06. Puis il s'enfonça dans les limbes d'Orphée.

**_ « NAANNN ! » **Hurla le jeune homme qui se releva d'un coup sur son lit en proie à un cauchemar. Sa respiration était saccadée et quelques gouttes de sueurs coulaient lentement de son front. Sam se prit la tête entre les mains et tenta de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal, les images qu'il avait vu s'entremêlaient maladroitement dans sa tête et son mal de crâne disparaissait petit à petit. Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de respiration calme il se leva complètement du lit et alla dans la salle de bain. Il posa ses mains sur le lavabo et releva la tête jusqu'à pouvoir se contempler dans le miroir, il remarqua son air effrayé et vit qu'une larme avait coulée sur sa joue. Le jeune homme ouvrit le robinet et se passa de l'eau sur le visage comme pour essayer d'effacer les visions qui l'avaient assaillît durant son sommeil.

_ « _Ce n'est pas possible… Calme-toi…Ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Tout ce qu'il y a dans les rêves n'est pas réel... Mais, et si jamais c'était vrai ? Il faut que je prévienne papa… »_

__ « Non ! C'est bon je suis sur qu'ils vont bien… Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… »_

Une fois calmé, Sam retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit tout en ressassant les images de son cauchemar… _Il avait encore vu John et son frère, les deux étaient encore embourbés dans les bois sombres et plus que trempés. Son père malgré sa contenance claquait des dents et semblait lutter contre le froid, son ainé était derrière et lui aussi paraissait extrêmement fatigué et en proie à un combat intérieur…_ _Mais pourquoi John ne s'en rendait pas compte ?_ Sam se posait cette question tout en continuant de visionner les images… _D'un coup Dean accéléra l'allure et vint se poster devant son père et sans crier gare il dégaina son arme et mit en joug John qui fut surprit mais qui n'oublia pas ses réflexes de chasseur, lui aussi dégaina son Colt et le pointa maladroitement vers son fils_.

**_ « **_**Dean ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »**_

_**_ « Je n'en sais trop rien pour l'instant je pense surtout à te tuer »**_

_**_ « ça va pas ? Tes malades ! »**_

_**_ « Oh non ton fils n'est pas malade, l'expression pour ce qui lui arrive c'est plutôt « possédé » » **__Dit-il en fermant puis en rouvrant les yeux qui étaient devenus noirs._

_**_ « Je t'ai tué tout à l'heure saleté de démon ! »**_

_**_ « Oh non John, il m'en faut plus pour mourir… »**_

_**_ « Pourquoi ? »**_

_**_ « Pourquoi je possède ton cher fils ? C'est pourtant simple tu sais… Je contamine les gens qui en veulent énormément à leurs proches. Tu ne vois pas le rapprochement ? »**_

_**_ « Non… ? »**_

_**_ « Tu me déçois je te pensais plus réfléchis que ça John. A cause de toi le petit frère chéri est partit, et tu sais, Dean t'en veux beaucoup pour ça. »**_

_**_ « Quoi ? »**_

_**_ « Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que renier Sam encore une fois et le faire quitter votre famille serait passé simplement ? Non… C'est dommage pour toi de l'apprendre comme ça, mais moi je ne fais qu'accomplir ce que ton fils ainé aurait aimé faire depuis que Sam est partit, te tuer. »**_

_**_ « Non ! Arrête ! » **_

_Avant que Dean ne puisse appuyer sur la détente, John dégaina sa flasque d'eau bénite et en lança sur son fils qui hurla de douleur et s'écroula par terre à genoux… Cependant il n'avait pas lâché son arme et se reprit très vite en tirant sur John dans l'abdomen. Ce dernier fut surprit et tomba lui aussi au sol, du sang commençait à tâcher largement sa chemise. Il ne respirait plus. Dean, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve sursauta et ses yeux étaient redevenus verts, il regarda autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête son regard sur le corps de son père qui gisait là. « __**Papa ! » **__Il accourut jusqu'à son père et vit sa blessure, il tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience, mais c'était en vint car l'ainé comprit rapidement que son père n'avait plus de pouls. _

_Comme un enfant devant un mort, le jeune homme le secoua pour qu'il bouge en le suppliant et sa respiration s'accéléra instinctivement. Le démon n'était cependant pas partit du corps de l'ainé des Winchester et celui-ci était ravi d'avoir enfin tué le grand John Winchester, mais il était tellement avide de gloire qu'il laissa quelques minutes à Dean pour reprendre le contrôle et ensuite il s'enfuit lâchement. L'ainé hurla et la fumée noire quitta son corps. Il resta quelques secondes choqué puis il leva les yeux vers la fumée noire qui flottait résolument dans l'air, et il cracha du sang puis tomba lui aussi sur le sol trempé de la forêt. Le démon l'avait tué lui aussi en quittant son corps…._

Les flashs s'arrêtèrent là et Sam fut réveillé en hurlant. Il avait reprit ses esprits, mais se fut dur de revenir à la réalité… Il pensait sans cesse à ses flashs et aussi bien évidement à sa famille. « _Je dois les appeler pour être sur ! »_

Joignant le geste à la pensée, Sam tendit le bras et attrapa son portable. Il alla directement dans le répertoire. Devait-il appeler son frère ou son père ? C'était bête à penser mais Sam se dit que si ses visions étaient réelles il valait mieux appeler John, malgré l'envie qui le rongeait de savoir et de les prévenir Sam ne voulait pas parler à son père… Cependant il n'était plus l'enfant boudeur qui restait silencieux durant des jours après une engueulade avec son père. S'ils étaient en danger, le plus important était de les sauver, Sam dissimula alors au fond de lui son égo et appuya sans conviction sur la touche verte du portable.

Les sonneries qui suivirent furent très longue et il commença à sentir son cœur se soulever très rapidement dans sa poitrine en attendant que John décroche. Ce qu'il fit la seconde suivante. Sam eut une seconde d'hésitation après avoir entendu la voix bourrue et apparemment exténuée de son père. Néanmoins il prit son souffle et dit d'une voix peu assurée :

**_ « Papa ? »**

**_ « Sam ? ! »**

**_ « Oui »**

**_ « Tu as des ennuis ? » **

Sam eut du mal à répondre il s'attendait tout sauf à ce que son père, après les mots qu'ils s'étaient dit, lui demande s'il avait des problèmes. Mais il en fut tout de même heureux au fond de lui.

**_ « Non, non… Je…Il fallait que je sois sur que vous alliez bien. »**

**_ « Pourquoi ça ? »**

**_ « Tu chasse ? Dean est avec toi ? »**

**_ « Oui et oui, Sam dit moi ce que tu veux. »** Répondit John trop sèchement.

**_ « J'ai fais deux fois le même rêve… »**

**_ « Sam si tu me dérange pour un rê… »**

**_ « Non écoute s'il te plait ! Je sais qu'on est en froid, mais c'est important. »**

**_ « J'écoute, mais fais vite, à vrai dire mon portable n'a bientôt plus de batterie et ça fais au moins une bonne dizaine d'heure qu'on se trimballe dans une forêt merdique, trempée et froide sans trouver notre chemin ! »**

**_ « Mince… Bon, j'ai fais ces deux rêves et vous étiez tous les deux, Dean et toi, un démon était aussi présent et j'ai vu qu'il a… » **Sam déblatéra cette phrase en moins d'une seconde, mais il s'arrêta net quand il entendit la sonnerie effroyablement caractéristique signifiant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché. Enfin, dans ce cas que son portable s'était éteint.

_Tut…tut…tut…tut_

Sam ragea, se leva et fit faire un vol plané jusqu'au mur à son portable.

__ « Et merde ! » _

Le cadet des Winchester fit des aller et retours dans sa petite chambre de motel et se prit la tête entre les mains… Que devait-il faire ? _Ils ne risqueraient peut-être rien… Mais si c'était vrai… Non ! _Même en colère contre son père il ne voulait pas le voir mourir lui et Dean. Il alla s'asseoir à la petite table carrée postée dans un des coins de la pièce qui faisait office de cuisine et ouvrit le capot de son ordi. Son père lui avait parlé d'une forêt, et si Dean et lui n'était pas parvenu à trouver un chemin convenable pour en ressortir Sam se doutait quelle devait être très dense. Ensuite, il y pleuvait. Il n'y avait pas cinquante endroits où pouvait être ces bois et sa famille.

Il tapa sa recherche sur internet et deux réponses apparurent. L'une était tout à fait improbable. L'autre était plus logique compte tenu du fait que d'après les journaux locaux plusieurs disparitions y était survenues depuis plusieurs semaines. Sam regarda la carte qui était à coté de lui, par habitude de chasseur surement. Il rechercha la fameuse forêt et dès qu'il put enfin la localiser. Il se leva rapidement, ramassa son portable tombé au sol et sortit en claquant la porte. L'endroit où était sa famille n'était qu'a quelques centaines de kilomètres. Il pourrait y être rapidement…

* * *

><p><em>Voillaaa ^^ une chtite review ? <em>


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. _

_Sauterelle: Merci. Ah bon ? Moi je pense, au contraire, que Dean a plus à en vouloir à leur père. Il n'a pas été là pour Sam, ne lui a jamais dit qu'il était fier de lui et n'a pas accepté ses études... Même si Sam est aussi responsable, moi je pense que Dean l'aime trop pour réellement lui en vouloir... Enfin ^^ _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>A la suite du coup de téléphone de son fils cadet, et malgré les quelques réticences à le croire, John savait que Sam, même s'ils étaient fâchés, ne l'appellerait pas pour rien. Et son <em>putain <em>de portable qui s'était éteint juste au moment où apparemment Sam allait lui dire la nature de son appel… _Comment avait-il sut pour le démon ? Et pourquoi avait-il parlé de lui comme si il était encore en vie, alors qu'il venait de le tuer depuis plusieurs heures ?_

John avait un mauvais pressentiment et son instinct ne le trompait que rarement… Il réfléchissait à vive allure sur ce pressentiment, mais aussi sur le moyen de les sortir lui et son fils de cette forêt maudite…

Pourtant très bon chasseur et avec un excellent sens de l'orientation qu'il avait aussi légué à Dean… Le patriarche n'arrivait pas à trouver son chemin. Tout se ressemblait étrangement dans ces bois, et la pluie, qui tombait interminablement, ne faisait que les retarder et dissimulait les traces qui auraient pu être les leurs sur les chemins qu'ils avaient arpentés à l'aller.

Il continuait pourtant son chemin et, comme à son habitude, il ne laissa rien paraître de son questionnement intérieur. Il était épuisé. Depuis ses nombreuses années en tant que chasseur, et aujourd'hui étant devenu l'un des plus grands, il n'avait jamais eut autant de mal à garder sa sérénité. Sam et lui ne s'entendait plus, son fils cadet les avait quittés, et cela faisait au moins quinze heures qu'il ne retrouvait pas son chemin dans cette forêt sinistre, le démon avait au moins était tué, mais cet instinct qui résonnait en lui était plus que perturbant. De plus Sam avait l'air désespéré de les savoirs seuls dans les bois. Pourquoi ? Mince, il se maudissait pour ne pas réussir à localiser sa crainte, mettre des mots sur sa pensée… Pourquoi était-ce si difficile…Pendant que son père était en proie à un grand questionnement et qu'il semblait imperturbable, Dean lui, ne se questionnait pas lui-même, il dialoguait avec la saleté de démon qui le possédait.

**_ « **_**Ah ah, arrête Dean tu te fatigues pour rien.. »**_

_**_ « Vas te faire foutre ! »**_

_**_ « Tu es vraiment impertinent »**_

_**_ « C'est ça cause toujours ! Tu n'y arriveras pas ! »**_

_**_ « A quoi ? Tuer ton cher papa ? Mais bien sur que si... ! C'est si simple, en plus il ne se doute de rien ! »**_

_**_ « Puf ! Là c'est toi qui es naïf, il sait que quelque chose ne va pas »**_

_**_ « Il sait peut-être, mais il ne sait pas quoi exactement, et avant qu'il trouve il sera mort, et toi aussi gamin si tu continue à tenter de m'échapper ! »**_

_**_ « Je ne suis pas un gamin ! Et désolé pour la gêne occasionnée, t'avais cas pas me posséder ! »**_

_**_ « Oh, mais là moi je n'y suis pour rien… »**_

_**_ « Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »**_

_**_ « Réfléchis deux minutes, les morts en ville ont tous étaient tués par un membre de leur famille et moi je les possédais parce qu'ils leur en voulaient. »**_

_**_ « Je ne vois pas le rapport avec moi »**_

_**_ « Moi je le vois très bien au contraire ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'a rien à reprocher à ton père… ? »**_

_**_ « En tout cas pas des choses qui valent la peine de mourir ! »**_

_**_ « Ahhhh… Et le départ de ton petit frère adoré ? – **__l'ainé n'eut rien à répondre__** – Ton silence est révélateur… »**_

_**_ « ça n'a rien à voir ! »**_

**_ « **_**Bien sur que si ! Je suis le démon de la vengeance, je sais mieux que personne reconnaitre ce sentiment. Tu en veux énormément à ton père pour Sam. Il n'aurait pas dû le traiter comme ça. »**_

_**_ « Peut-être mais maintenant Sam est en sécurité ! »**_

_**_ « Oui, mais seul… Et toi maintenant tu n'as plus le choix de ta vie, tu es chasseur comme ton père et votre espérance de vie est tout de même limitée !**_

_**_ « Forcément puisque tous les démons comme toi veulent nous tuer ! »**_

_**_ « Vous faites la même chose ! »**_

_**_ « Parce que vous faites le mal ! »**_

_**_ « Qui sait vraiment ce qu'est le mal ? »**_

_**_ « En tout cas désolé, mais dévorer des gens et tuer des enfants, moi je ne trouve pas ça très porté sur le bien ! »**_

_**_ « C'est votre vision des choses à vous les humains. En tous les cas, je suis sur d'une chose, toi et ton père allez mourir bientôt ! »**_

_**_ « N'en sois pas si sur ! Je ne vais pas te laisser le tuer ! »**_

_**_ « Bien sur que si, avec tes stupides essais pour parler à John tu te fatigues beaucoup et, quand le moment sera venu tu ne pourras plus rien faire pour me contrer ! Et, ah oui, en continuant comme ça à tenter de résister tu es en train de te tuer tout seul... Ah ah ah »**_

…_**.**_ Le rire du démon envahis les pensées du premier né et maintenant, il se demandait vraiment si ce démon lui avait mentit. Il en voulait à son père, oui. Mais de là à vouloir le tuer… ? Allait-il mourir là ? Sans revoir Sam et sans pouvoir dire à son père que ce n'est pas lui qui lui parle en ce moment ? Trop de questions sans réponses immédiates…

Il était sûr aussi d'une chose maintenant. Le démon n'avait pas mentit sur le fait qu'il se fatiguait beaucoup. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait que la créature faisait tout à sa place, voila pourquoi tant de gens qu'il avait déjà exorcisé dans sa vie étaient pratiquement mort, ou bien l'étaient déjà. Ils voulaient surement se battre, puis le temps passant, le démon prenait le total contrôle, faisait ses exactions et après, en partant de leur corps leur mettait le coup final qui les tuaient entièrement. Lui qui pensait mourir au cours d'une chasse, non… Finalement ça serait surement comme ça… Possédé. Sans rien pouvoir faire pour se battre, si ce n'est que de se tuer à le tenter. Un son de voix le ramena à la réalité. Une bien laide réalité quand on les voyait là, tous les deux, trempés et morts de fatigue.

**_ « ça va ? Tu es bien silencieux… »**

Dean détourna la tête vers son père qui lui parlait, et tenta de répondre… la force de l'habitude. Il est vrai qu'il est peu habituel d'entendre sa propre voix répondre sans que vous n'ayez ouvert la bouche et ordonnez à votre cerveau de parler. Le démon ria intérieurement et répondit au patriarche que tout allait bien.

**_ « Sam m'a téléphoné… »**

**_ « Ah oui ? Et que voulait-il ? »**

**_ « Il a rêvé de nous… Et du démon ! Il m'en a parlé comme s'il était encore en vie… ! »**

**_ « Ah bon ? »**

_**_ « Ah ! Tu ne te doutais pas, saleté de démon, que mon frère était aussi intelligent ? »**_

_**_ « ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec de l'intelligence Dean ! C'est bien plus… »**_

_**_ « Toujours est-il qu'il sait que tu n'es pas mort ! »**_

Le dialogue entre son hôte et le démon s'arrêta quand John reprit ses réflexions à haute voix.

**_ « Je sais que Sam et moi sommes en froid et que ça ne va pas, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il dit la vérité ! Même si ça à l'air fou… C'est vrai comment a-t-il fait pour deviner ? – **il se tourna vers son fils – **Je crois que le démon est encore vivant ! »**

**_ « Mais non c'est idiot ! Tu l'as tué tout à l'heure »**

**_ « Et Sam ? Hein ? Tu vas vraiment oser me dire en face que tu ne crois pas ton frère ? »**

**_ « Ben oui. Il est mort, on l'a vu ! »**

**_ « Tu sais très bien qu'il aurait pu faire semblant ! »**

**_ « On a cas y retourner, comme ça tu verras. »**

**_ « T'as le cerveau qui déraille ou quoi ? Si on y retourne tout ce qu'on verra c'est le corps d'un pauvre mec mort que « j'ai » tué. Rien ne prouve que le démon sois mort également ! »**

**_ « Si ! S'il était encore en vie tu ne crois pas qu'on aurait été attaqué ou autre chose de ce genre ! »**

Le père sembla réfléchir un instant à cette possibilité, mais la petite voix au fond de lui ne cessait de résonner le mot « danger ». Et à ce moment précis, il ne savait plus quoi penser… Son cadet était spécial, il le savait ! Il savait que si Sam lui avait dit avoir vu le démon vivant c'est que c'était la pure vérité. Mais son fils ainé lui disait tout autre chose et il voulait le croire aussi.

Déchiré entre ses enfants… Sam était inquiet pour eux et l'avait prévenu malgré leur différent. Dean…

Dean qui semblait si étrange depuis qu'il avait peut-être tué ce démon. Puis, comme un éclair qui écrase de sa foudre un arbre et le fait éclater en un millier de morceaux, une idée traversa l'esprit du père qui s'arrêta de penser durant un instant. Il se sentit soudain comme un débutant prit dans un piège si simple qu'il n'avait pu le voir avant d'y être emmêlé.

Son regard se leva jusqu'à la hauteur des yeux verts de son fils ainé et il comprit. Il recula d'un pas dans la boue trempée, son regard avait changé. Il n'était plus indécis à la recherche d'une solution pour les sortir de là. Il savait et maintenant il était en programmation chasseur. Le démon ne comprit pas de suite, mais le fils ainé, coincé dans son corps, sut que son père savait à l'instant où il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Il avait reconnu ce regard, mi-énervé mi-haineux qu'il avait envers tous les démons quels qu'ils soient. Il était presque heureux que son père le regarde comme ça, même s'il en avait un peu peur.

**_ « Dean ? Quel âge avait Sam lorsqu'il a sut pour le monde démoniaque ? »**

**_ « Pourquoi je dois répondre à ça ? »**

**_ « Réponds c'est tout ! »**

Le démon avait beau chercher dans les souvenirs du frère ainé, celui-ci mettait toutes ses forces à l'occulter. Il ne savait pas. Il tenta une réponse, tout le monde, même en bas savait en gros l'histoire des Winchester.

**_ « Dix ans »**

**_ « Oh ! Dix ans… Dommage c'était huit ! »**

**_ « Oh ben pour deux ans ça va … »**

**_ « Non ça va pas ! Dean ne se serait jamais trompé, même de deux ans dans une date qui concerne son frère ! J'en déduis que tu es un démon ! »**

**_ « Oooh… Tu « déduis » ! Alors bravo bien déduis ! »**

Les yeux verts de son fils se remplirent alors de noir.

* * *

><p>Jamais de sa vie, et depuis qu'il était en âge légal de conduire une voiture, Sam Winchester n'avait enfreint le code de la route. Jamais ! Bien sur, il avait des fois roulé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait fallu, mais jamais il n'avait roulé comme il était justement en train de le faire. Il entama son troisième dérapage sur la route mouillée et fit quelques embardées risquées. La pluie rageait et venait s'éclater sur son pare-brise, il avait mit en marche les essuie-glaces mais sa visibilité restait malgré tout limitée. Il ne savait pas si ses pneus attachaient bien le sol même en cas de pluie abondante, et franchement il s'en moquait éperdument.<p>

La seule chose, ou personne qui aurait pu le faire ralentir était sans aucun doute, son frère ainé qui l'aurait réprimandé de rouler si vite et si violement, il l'entendait d'ici « _Mais ralentit ! Tu vas avoir un accident ! Et après qui c'est qui devras t'emmener à l'hôpital ? Sale gosse ! »_. A l'imagination de la voix de Dean, le cadet sourit. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas là son grand frère le protégeait. Il n'était plus très loin des bois où se trouvaient, perdus et fatigués son père et son frère. Il commençait d'ailleurs, à en longer le coté. Il roulait sur une nationale à deux voies, il n'y voyait presque plus rien, mais le jeune homme n'y prit pas gare, il fut alors brutalement sortit de ses pensées remarquant une lumière très vive en face de lui.

Il fut incapable, sur le moment, d'en deviner la source, il freina alors le plus vite possible mais malheureusement, ce reflexe n'eut pas l'effet souhaité puisqu'il sentit pratiquement la seconde suivante une très grande secousse et se fut le trou noir…

Le froid…. La douleur… Le noir…. C'était tout ce que ressentait Sam.

Il reprit doucement le chemin de la conscience, que lui était-il arrivé ? Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux et alors, il se souvint. Il était dans la voiture à une allure tout à fait qualifiable de folle et puis… Plus rien ? Etant bien évidement très intelligent, Sam ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à savoir qu'il devait avoir eut un accident. Il se prit même à chercher son frère dans la voiture… Mais encore une fois, il se rappela bien vite qu'il était justement à sa recherche.

Quand ses yeux se réhabituèrent enfin à la lumière il distingua un énorme tronc d'arbre dans lequel l'avant de sa voiture était enfoncée. Celle-ci fumait dangereusement. Il s'examina en détails et remarqua qu'il n'avait aucunes blessures réellement graves. Ce n'est qu'en tentant de se lever qu'il prit conscience de ses douleurs. Il n'avait peut-être aucune blessure extérieure, mais dans son corps s'était une autre affaire ! Ses jambes le faisait beaucoup souffrir, pourtant il réitéra l'essai de se lever et cela pressait, car, en effet, l'avant de la voiture qui fumait encore il y a quelques minutes avait prit feu. La voiture pourrait exploser à tout moment. Il enleva sa ceinture et se remercia intérieurement pour l'avoir mise, car elle venait de lui sauver la vie.

Il tenta une fois encore de soulever sa jambe. Un cri de douleur lui échappa mais cependant il prit sur lui et ouvrit la portière tout en se laissant tomber sur le sol congelé et mouillé. Il rampa maladroitement le plus loin possible de la vieille voiture qu'il avait volée l'heure d'avant. Sa progression était difficile dans la boue, mais Sam était un chasseur hyper entraîné par son général de père ! A cet instant précis le cadet le remercia aussi pour l'avoir prévenu et entraîné à vaincre la douleur malgré elle, il mit toute sa force dans un dernier effort qui lui valut d'être assez loin de la voiture, qui explosa tout de suite après son gémissement de douleur. La déflagration envoya des morceaux de carcasse tout près de lui. Cependant, la chance était là, car aucun ne le percuta.

Il se tourna sur le dos et s'adossa à un arbre pour reprendre son souffle et voir l'état de ses jambes. Le tableau de bord s'était affaissé et Sam remarqua que sa cheville droite devait être foulée. Pour ce qui était de la jambe gauche, un éclat de verre du pare-brise s'était fiché dedans. Il se tapa mentalement l'arrière de la tête pour se punir lui-même de sa bêtise… Pourquoi avait-il eut besoin de conduire comme un fou, et qui plus est, en contre-sens… ? Enfin… Pour ce qui était du contre-sens, il ne l'avait pas vu…

Le jeune homme prit une grande bouffée d'air et contrôla sa respiration. Il ferma un instant les yeux avant de prendre sur lui pour arracher le bout de verre qui lacérait sa peau et son muscle. Il fit l'action en une seconde et hurla en même temps de rage et de douleur. Une fois l'opération finit il entreprit de faire un bandage avec un bout de sa chemise. Voila qui était mieux… Il avait toujours très mal, mais au moins il ne se viderait pas de son sang tout de suite. La pluie continuait toujours de tomber et Sam se rendit vite compte qu'il avait froid. _« Peut importe ! » _Se dit-il mentalement. Il attrapa le tronc à une main et il se releva au prix de gros efforts. Une fois qu'il eut réussit à se stabiliser debout grâce à l'énorme arbre devant lui il se retourna pour faire face à la forêt sinistre, mais néanmoins, il ne fut pas préparer à voir dans son champ de vision un homme aussi trempé que lui, mais affichant un air sadiquement heureux.

**_ « Nous savions que tu viendrais pour sauver ta famille ! »**

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? ça vous plais toujours ? <em>


	7. Chapter 7

_Salut à tous, désolé pour ce retard._

_Sauterelle: Franchement tu m'as fait remarquer, qu'effectivement, l'Impala n'avait pas de ceinture... Hé bhé.. ! Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas morts avant ? ^^ Bonne question. Merci pour ton message. La poisse Winchester je l'aime aussi :)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic._

* * *

><p>Une fois que l'homme vit l'effet de son entrée dans le regard stupéfait du jeune chasseur, il cligna des yeux en faisant apparaître des pupilles résolument noires. Sam souffla d'ennui… <em>Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui dans les problèmes ?<em>

**_ « Ah oui ? Vous le saviez ? »**

**_ « Nous sommes des démons Sam Winchester, ne n'oublies pas ! »**

Sam marmonna dans sa barbe inexistante ce qui pourrait s'assimiler à **« Ça ! Je ne risque pas de l'oublier... ! »**

Il reprit alors plus fortement pour que son interlocuteur entende :** « Et d'abord, comment ça « vous » ? »**

**_ « Et bien oui, « nous » ! » **Répondit-il en tournant alternativement la tête vers sa droite, puis sa gauche, laissant apparaître deux autres hommes qui arboraient un rictus de joie et des yeux tout à fait noirs.

**_ « Ahhh, « vous » ! Il fallait nous présenter dès le début ! »**

**_ « Il est drôle n'est-ce pas ? –** Demanda le chef à ses acolytes, sans attente de réponse **– Oui, vraiment drôle, bon écoute Sam, je vais aller droit au but. Et profites ! Je ne le fais pas souvent ! »**

**_ « Alors pourquoi le faites-vous ? »**

**_ « Disons que… Je t'apprécie. »**

**_ « Un démon qui m'apprécie ? »**

**_ « Oui ! Ça peut arriver, ne sois pas si surpris. D'ailleurs, pour information personnelle, beaucoup de démons vous apprécient les Winchester. Pourquoi ? Et bien vous êtes différents des autres chasseurs. Très marrants en plus ! Mais vous au moins vous arrivez à nous échapper et c'est encore mieux après quand on vous ré-attrape. En bref, vous êtes assez distrayants. »**

**_ « On aura tout vu… »**

**_ « Assez papotés ! Mes amis, et moi avons sentis un autre démon dans cette forêt, et quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous avons vu qu'il chassait John et Dean winchester ! Une occasion pareille ! Nous ne pouvions pas la laisser passer, alors je t'ai envoyé des visions. Il faut dire que tu as été long à la détente… Mais finalement te voila ! »**

**_ « C'est donc aussi à vous que je dois mon accident de voiture ! »**

**_ « Bien raisonné…Nous ne pouvions pas te laisser t'engouffrer trop loin dans ces bois. Tu nous aurais échappé… Encore. Donc j'ai pris l'initiative de t'arrêter moi-même. »**

**_ « Venez-en aux faits ! »**

**_ « Ne sois pas si pressé ! Je reprends. Donc, nous avons sentis ce démon et encore plus bizarre… Il émanait de lui, ou plutôt de la personne qu'il possédait, une force incroyable ! Je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Et tu sais quoi… Nous avons suivis ta petite famille et, devine quoi ! »**

**_ « Dean était possédé… »**

**_ « Bravo Sammy ! »**

**_ « C'est Sam ! »**

**_ « Si tu veux « SAM », toujours est-il que quelqu'un comme ça, ne dois décemment pas rester parmi les humains ! C'est injuste. Votre force serait bien trop grande avec lui. »**

**_ « Je ne comprend rien ! »**

**_ « Et bien c'est simple. Nous avons décidé de faire appel à notre maitre, un démon très puissant qui sait comment changer un humain en démon sans passer par l'enfer. Parce que bien évidement c'est là-bas que tous les humains se transforment. Mais… Ce n'est pas que je serais triste d'envoyer ton frère en bas, mais ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps pour qu'il devienne un démon… Et le temps ! Nous ne l'avons pas ! Quelque chose se prépare et nous devons avoir le plus de force avec nous ! »**

Sam qui avait tout entendu et tout écouté regardait le démon d'un air très perplexe, une seule phrase réussit à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :** « Vous êtes complètement malade… »**

**_ « Ah oui, tu trouves ? »**

**_ « Faut allez vous faire soigner ! Et rapidement, c'est urgent ! »**

**_ « Ah ah ah. Tu es vraiment marrant Sam. Mais je ne suis pas « malade », je suis prévoyant ! »**

**_ « Vous n'arriverez pas à faire ça ! Il faut que vous tuiez le démon qui possède mon frère et après ? Vous pensez que mon père et lui vont attendre gentiment avec vous jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre maitre pour devenir un démon ? »**

**_ « Non bien sur que non ! Nous avons d'autres moyens pour vous faire attendre vous les humains ! »**

Une fois ces mots dit le démon ria de toutes ses dents faisant trembler l'échine du jeune chasseur. Il reprit son sérieux et regarda le jeune homme devant lui avant de tendre la main pour l'envoyer balader au loin. Il atterrit au bord de la route mouillée et goudronneuse, voulant insulter cette créature, mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa gorge, seul un gémissement y arriva. Il s'était fait mal en retombant sur sa jambe blessée. Le démon s'approcha de lui et lui prit les cheveux pour l'obliger à le regarder, ce qui arracha encore un cri de douleur à Sam, minime, mais douloureux quand même.

**_ « Maintenant je ne rigole plus ! Tu vas nous conduire jusqu'à ta chère petite famille, et ensuite tu nous serviras d'appât pour que ton père et ton frère soient en confiance. Ensuite nous ferons ce que nous avons à faire ! C'est clair ? »**

**_ « Très clair ! Vas te faire foutre ! »**

Le démon sourit au courage du jeune homme puis releva la main et il l'envoya une fois de plus s'étaler contre un énorme arbre. Il retomba lourdement à terre et se tint les cotes. Celles-ci le faisaient beaucoup souffrir.

Déjà, durant l'accident il devait s'en être cassé quelques unes. Mais là il ne savait plus combien… Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait hurler contre ce démon et contre la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre et la jambe. Les deux acolytes du démon qui prenait plaisir à faire souffrir Sam, souriaient machiavéliquement en assistant à cette scène, insoutenable et indignant pour les humains, mais appréciée et adorée chez les démons ! Faire du mal à un chasseur était pour eux très jubilatoire. Surtout quand ce dit chasseur leur résistait lui et sa famille et cela, depuis bien trop longtemps à leurs yeux.

**_ « Sam… Ne te complique pas la vie… Fais juste ce qu'on te demande et tu vivras ! »**

**_ « Espèce de connard ! Si tu crois que j'vais faire ce que tu me deman… »**

Vlan… Encore un signe de main du démon et le cadet des Winchester fut, en moins d'une seconde, soulevé par une force invisible et entraîné dans les airs jusqu'à buter encore une fois sur un tronc d'arbre. Cette fois-ci se fut son dos qui heurta en premier la matière. Il gémit doucement en retombant, malgré lui, sur sa jambe droite meurtrie. Il réfléchissait en tentant de trouver une solution pour se sauver lui, et aussi sauver son père et son ainé dans cette putain de forêt… S'il tardait trop, sa vision allait bientôt se réaliser… Et les démons ici présents seraient heureux de constater la mort de John.

Le démon laissa encore une fois apparaître des pupilles noires pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se résignerait pas non plus. Il s'approcha de Sam, se pencha et entreprit de lui répéter calmement sa proposition.

**_ « Sam… Ce serait vraiment bête de mourir comme ça… Ici… C'est idiot non ? Alors, je vais te répéter notre proposition : Nous allons gentiment aller jusqu'à ta petite famille, tuer le démon qui possède ton frère, et ensuite… Enfin la suite, toi et ton père ne la verrait pas. »**

**_ « Super comme proposition… Mourir maintenant sans trahir ma famille, ou après en les tuant aussi… Hum mais que choisir ? »**

**_ « Ah haha… Tu n'as pas bien compris… Si tu viens avec nous sans opposer de résistance, toi et ton père pourraient partir dès qu'on aura mis la main sur Dean. C'est un bon accord non ? »**

**_ « Génial… Alors je trahis seulement mon frère ! »**

**_ « Voila ! Tu as compris. Remarque, on aurait pu vous tuer tous ! Mais non ! Alors sois reconnaissant, et amène-nous jusqu'à eux ! » **Cette fois-ci le démon perdait patience. Et Sam le sentait, alors il accepta la proposition, en lui faisant croire qu'il allait réellement leur livrer Dean. Il se promit de trouver une solution avant d'arriver en face de son père.

Son père… Il savait que dès qu'il serait avec eux, ils pourraient s'échapper ! Comme l'avait dit le démon avant, les Winchester avaient l'art de partir en coup de vent !

Le démon fut très heureux d'entendre la réponse positive du jeune homme. Il le releva et, escorté des trois démons, Sam s'engouffra dans les bois sombres…

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que les quatre hommes, enfin un homme et trois démons, marchaient silencieusement et rapidement dans les bois. Sam commençait à éprouver une intense fatigue et regarda perplexe les démons qui, eux, avaient l'air tout à fait en forme. _Forcémen_t, se dit-il, _ils n'ont pas eut d'accident de voiture avec en prime, trois balayages dans les airs plus des retombées douloureuses ! _Bien qu'il soit réellement épuisé, le cadet entreprit de ne rien laisser paraître. « _Comment est-ce que Dean et papa font pour tout le temps cacher leurs douleurs ? J'y arrive à peine… » _. Se fut dur, mais il réussit, après tout il n'était pas un Winchester pour rien ! Le silence devenant trop pesant pour sa santé mentale, Sam demanda aux démons : **« Comment est-ce que vous compter les retrouver ? »**

**_ « C'est très simple –** Se fut encore le chef qui lui répondit **– Nous pouvons sentir la présence d'un autre démon à plusieurs kilomètres ! Pas besoin de montrer les yeux noirs ! Nous le savons c'est tout. »**

**_ « Ah je vois, vous avez comme des radars spécials démons… ! »**

**_ « C'est une vision un peu simpliste, mais c'est ça. »**

**_ « … »**

**_ « Je suis navré d'avoir failli te tuer… ! Tu sais je t'aime bien Sam. »**

**_ « Vous ? Vous êtes navré ? Laissez-moi le temps d'analyser… Vous dites que je suis drôle, mais alors vous ! Vous êtes un comique né ! »**

**_ « Je ne rigole pas ! Le plus drôle ici c'est Carter » **Assena-t-il en désignant le démon à sa gauche, brun et imposant, n'ayant vraiment pas l'air de rigoler.

**_ « Ah ouais ? Et ben… Vous ne devez pas vous marrez tous les jours ! Et puis si vous m'aimez bien pourquoi vouloir faire de mon frère un démon ! Vous savez que vous allez avoir du mal. Mon père est une vraie tête de mule et Dean a beaucoup hérité de lui ! »**

**_ « Ah haha. Nous savons ce que nous risquons ! Seulement, c'est notre mission, un ordre et nous devons obéir. »**

**_ « Un ordre ? Laissez-moi rire, depuis quand les démons obéissent-ils aux ordres ? »**

**_ « Tu n'as pas dû rencontrer beaucoup de démon avec un honneur et des valeurs alors… »**

**_ « Euhh… Non jamais ! La seule valeur des démons est de tuer tous ce qui bouge et plus particulièrement, les chasseurs ! »**

**_ « Navrant que les chasseurs aient cette vision de nous… Nous tuons certes, mais pas n'importe qui et pas pour n'importe quoi ! »**

**_ « Vous êtes bien les seuls alors ! »**

**_ « Peut-être… »**

Sam fut vraiment surpris des révélations de ce démon. Existait-il vraiment de ces créatures capables d'avoir un honneur ? Des valeurs ? Pouvait-il vraiment l'apprécier même si lui était un chasseur ? Beaucoup de questions traversèrent alors, l'esprit du jeune homme. Cependant, une supplantait les autres.

**_ « Pourquoi vouloir faire de mon frère un démon ? C'est débile. »**

**_ « Non ! C'est tout sauf « débile ». Vous, la famille Winchester, et plus particulièrement les deux fils du célèbre chasseur John Winchester êtes… Comment dire… Vraiment spéciaux. Vous êtes différents des humains. »**

**_ « Quoi ? Mais nous sommes humains ! »**

**_ « Oui, ça c'est évident. Mais vous avez des choses en plus. Toi Sam… Tu possèdes quelque chose qui fera de toi un humain vraiment puissant. Et ton frère, Dean, nous l'ignorions, mais il est apparemment doué de quelque chose… Il émane beaucoup de force de lui. »**

**_ « Comment vous avez pu voir ça ? »**

**_ « Nous avons des pouvoirs nous aussi ! Quand un démon possède un humain lambda, il ne se passe rien... La plupart du temps l'âme est partie… ! Alors qu'avec ton frère c'est différent, il est encore là et il tient bon. Et non ça n'est pas dû à une très grande force de caractère ! De plus, l'aura du démon, qui est de niveau tout à fait correct, se trouve affaiblie et diminuée. C'est à cause de ton frère ! Il croit pouvoir contrôler le corps de celui qu'il possède mais en réalité il se trompe royalement. Et, s'il le voulait Dean pourrait s'exorciser tout seul, renvoyer le démon dehors. »**

**_ « Je ne vois pas comment ça serait possible… »**

**_ « Peut importe que toi tu ne le vois pas. Nous nous l'avons vu… ! Bon assez bavarder ! Nous arrivons bientôt. Il ne faut pas qu'on soit repérable par ton père. »**

Les démons, qui marchaient à une allure folle depuis plusieurs heures, diminuèrent alors leur cadence. Et marchèrent doucement et posément faisant aucun bruit. Sam fut impressionné par leur discrétion.

Oui, les démons qu'il avait l'habitude de traquer étaient vraiment tout sauf discret… Aucun bruit de s'éleva de la forêt et cela sembla réellement inhabituel aux yeux du cadet. En général la forêt grouillait de petites bêtes. Et le vent faisait vibrer la cime des arbres qui répercutait le bruit au sol. Mais là ? Rien. C'est alors qu'il entendit un coup de feu. Son cœur se mit à battre cinq fois plus vite qu'a la normale. Et l'écho que produisit le son en était effrayant. _Non !_ Il se remémora sa vision… ! Dean tirait sur leur père ! Et… _NON_ ! Celui-ci mourait !

Les démons se regardèrent et virent, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, le jeune homme courir en direction du coup de feu. Sam haletait. Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes et ses douleurs pouvaient le lui permettre. Ses sens de chasseur n'étaient pas si enfouis que ça, il se repéra très rapidement dans les bois et il avait parfaitement retenu l'endroit d'où provenait le coup de feu qui avait retentit il a quelques secondes. Il courait depuis déjà quelques minutes quand il s'arrêta net en manquant de glisser au sol sur l'herbe touffue trempée et humide.

Son frère et son père était tous les deux biens vivants ! Le cadet respira de nouveau normalement, cependant son cœur re-manqua un battement quand il vit que Dean et John était l'un sur l'autre en pleine bagarre furieuse. Son frère prenait largement le dessus et John n'en menait pas large… Il se prenait de gros coup dans le visage et commençait à voir flou. Mais en tant que chasseur émérite il avait tout de même une réputation à tenir ! Il assena alors un violent coup de pied dans le ventre de son fils qui fut projeté en arrière et retomba lourdement à terre. Profitant de cet instant où le démon à travers son fils semblait combattre en lui-même, John se releva titubant durant une demi-seconde et se passa une main sur le visage pour se remotiver « _Merde… Je plains les démons que Dean maltraite ! Il a une sacrée force ! » _.

Une once de fierté passa dans les yeux du patriarche, mais il reprit ses esprits bien assez vite. Il se détourna et chercha au sol son arme. Dès qu'il releva le regard celui-ci se posa sur ?… Sur Sam.

Sam qui était là. Trempé, lui aussi dans cette forêt pourrie. Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Non en fait il se tenait les cotes. Il devait avoir eut un accident.

_ « **Tu…Sam ? »**

**_ « Papa ! » **Oubliant un instant tous leurs différents, Sam s'avança rapidement et prit son père dans ses bras. Celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte, ce qui étonna fortement le plus jeune, qui n'en fut pas moins heureux. Ce moment ne dura pas car Dean s'était relevé et le démon présent en lui interrompit la scène.

**_ « Oh… Comme c'est touchant ! »**

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. L'un énervé et l'autre inquiet. Le plus vieux avait de nouveau son arme en main. En joug prêt à tirer.

**_ « Non John ne me fais pas rire. Tu vas tuer ton fils ? »**

**_ « Non, mais toi oui ! »**

Les trois hommes présents restèrent alors silencieux. Le seul bruit venait du vent qui ruisselait calmement entre les branches d'arbres. D'un coup Sam se rappela une phrase du démon qui l'avait entrainé ici _**« **__Et, s'il le voulait Dean pourrait s'exorciser tout seul, renvoyer le démon dehors. » _!

C'était ça la solution ! Profitant de l'opportunité qui se présentait à lui, Sam chuchota à l'oreille de son père l'issue qu'il avait trouvé. Bien évidement, il ne s'attendait pas à l'approbation directe de John. Il savait même que son père serait surprit et dirait que sa ne marcherait pas. Mais lui, il savait que le démon ne lui avait pas mentit. Sinon pourquoi vouloir Dean comme démon ? L'instant était fatidique…

Le démon ne bougeait pas et semblait perturbé par quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, se dit Sam. Il prit alors son courage à deux main et il s'avança d'un pas vers son frère tandis que celui-ci recula.

**_ « Aurais-tu peur démon ? »**

**_ « Moi ? Peur d'un pauvre petit humain comme toi ? Tu rêves ! »**

**_ « Alors pourquoi recules-tu ? »**

**_ « Je suis prévoyant, je me méfie. »**

**_ « T'as bien raison ! »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ! »**

**_ « A toi ? Rien. Je veux parler à mon frère »**

**_ « Vas-y, tu sais il est conscient, et depuis le début. » **Dit-il en regardant John, l'air faussement accusateur.

**_ « Tant mieux ! »**

**_ « Et en quoi est-ce mieux ? »**

**_ « Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre, qu'un humain te résiste autant ? Qu'il ne soit pas déjà mort ? »**

Le démon ne sut, durant un instant, pas quoi répondre au jeune homme.

**_ « Ce silence est douteux non ? »**

**_ « Pas du tout ! Je tue mon possédé quand je veux ! »**

**_ « Bien… Alors t'attends quoi ? »**

**_ « Sam ! » **Cria John derrière, hors de lui. Comment son cadet pouvait oser braver ce démon en lui jetant le défi de tuer Dean ?

**_ « Je sais ce que je fais ! » **Répondit celui-ci, en se tournant vers son père et en lui donnant un regard plus que déterminé et convaincu. Presque naïf se dit son père… Mais cependant, la naïveté chez son plus jeune fils avait toujours, ou presque, été de bonne augure.

**_ « Oh ? Tu veux que j'essaye pour voir ? Tu veux vraiment Sam ? »**

**_ « Oui, de toute façon c'est ce que tu voulais non ? »**

**_ « Très bien ! »**

John regardait Sam avec surprise, mais aussi avec une certaine angoisse. Il commençait vraiment à douter du plan de celui-ci. Comment son ainé pourrait survivre à ça ? Son père ne le voyait pas, mais Sam était terrorisé par son plan et l'issu qu'il pourrait avoir. S'il s'était trompé, son frère allait mourir… ! _Non_ ! Sam avait, comme toute sa famille, un instinct qui ne trompait pas, et même si cela pouvait paraître quelque peu fou, il savait au fond de lui que le démon de tout à l'heure avait dit vrai.

Mais Dean, ça, il ne le savait pas. Aussi, Sam espérait de tout son cœur que son frère réussirait. Durant sa minute de réflexion, John s'était approché de son cadet. Et ce dernier sentit la présence de son père à ses cotés. Même fâchés, à ce moment, ils étaient tout les deux en accord sur leurs sentiments. Ils étaient inquiets.

**_ « _Alors Dean, ton cher petit frère pense surement que tu vas survivre à ça. On va vérifier qui de toi ou moi sommes le plus fort !_ » **Assena le démon à travers l'esprit de l'ainé des Winchester.

* * *

><p><em>Voila, j'espère que ça vous à plu. <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut les gens, désolé pour le retard... _

_Sauterelle: Il est vrai que le caractère magnétique de Sam avec les ennuis est incroyable ! _

_Bonne lecture. ^^_

* * *

><p>Le calme plat était de mise dans cette forêt. Cependant… Comme tout bon calme, il est la prédiction d'une tempête. Ce qui ne tarda pas a arriver. Un cri troubla le silence. Dean tomba à genoux sur le sol mouillé et semblait souffrir énormément. Ses yeux zappaient du noir, presque rouge vif au vert qui était leur couleur naturelle.<p>

Il n'arrivait plus à se tenir et tomba une seconde fois pour atterrir entièrement sur le dos au sol. Il suffoquait comme si le démon l'empêchait de prendre de l'air.

Sam amorça un pas vers lui comme pour, encore une fois, tenter naïvement de lui porter secours, mais son père mit une main sur son torse pour l'en dissuader. Le cadet le regarda avec beaucoup de questionnement dans les yeux, et John fit non de la tête. Les rôles étaient inversés… John avait confiance, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, et Sam perdait espoir et son angoisse prenait le dessus. D'un coup, alors que le démon semblait se débattre avec son « hôte », Dean ne bougea plus.

Sam amorça un pas vers lui lorsque son père l'arrêta encore une fois d'un signe de main.

**_ « Attends. »**

**_ « Attendre quoi ? »**

**_ « Attends j'te dis. »**

Cette fois-ci c'était son père qui était déterminé. Sam le vit dans ses yeux. Un mélange de dureté et de sureté. Le cadet, bien que très réticent, lui accorda alors la même confiance que John lui avait accordée plus tôt. Il ne bougea pas. A son grand « bonheur » ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant de voir l'ainé reprendre vie et souffle, comme s'il avait passé trop de secondes sous une eau froide. Néanmoins, le plus gros restait à faire. Il se releva péniblement en toussant. Sam s'avança alors vers lui et ne fut plus bloqué par son père. Il continua et alla à la rencontre de son frère qui était encore tout étourdit.

**_ « Dean ! Ça va ? »**

**_ « Je… » **

Sam posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère et l'obligea à le regarder.

**_ « ça va ? »**

**_ « Non. »**

Sam ne s'attendait pas à un «_ Ouais p'tit frère ça va, j'suis en pleine forme ». _Mais la réponse était réellement surprenante et catégorique, surtout de sa part, lui qui prenait toujours autant d'énergie pour cacher ses douleurs et ses sentiments à son petit frère.

**_ « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? »**

**_ « Pousses-toi Sam ! Vas-t'en ! » **Dean regarda son cadet et le repoussa. Le plus jeune ne compris pas cette réaction…Cependant son ainé lui apporta la réponse quelques secondes après.

**_ « Ce n'est pas fini ! »**

L'incompréhension se lisait comme un livre ouvert dans les yeux de Sam. C'était bien Dean qui lui parlait ! Alors pourquoi disait-il que ce n'était pas fini ? Vainement, il retenta une approche vers son frère mais celui-ci recula.

**_ « Ne t'approche pas de moi Sam.. »**

**_ « Mais ? Pourquoi ! Tu… »**

La fin de la phrase de Sam se perdit dans les bois. Son frère retomba par terre à genoux sur le sol. Il hurla et une fumée noire sortie de son corps. Celle-ci l'entoura durant quelques secondes, puis elle s'évapora dans la forêt, laissant Dean retomber lourdement à terre. Il était de nouveau inconscient. « _Mais au moins,_ se dit son père, _il n'est plus possédé par se connard de démon ! »_

Sam voulu aller voir si Dean allait bien, mais il fut projeté violemment par une force invisible sur le tronc d'arbre qui trônait plus loin. Avant que John eut le temps de voir son plus jeune fils voler dans les airs et, comprendre que ce n'était pas réellement naturel, il fut, lui aussi, tiré de sa place pour atterrir contre un autre arbre. Les deux hommes étouffèrent un gémissement de douleur, l'un car cette petite escapade volante lui rappelait ses cotes cassées par l'accident de voiture plus tôt survenu, et l'autre car il atterrit sur le dos et que sa tête cogna en un bruit de craquement. Néanmoins on pu aussi entendre à travers les deux plaintes de douleurs un _« Putain » _qui s'éleva de la bouche du plus vieux.

A peine les deux Winchester s'étaient-ils relevés qu'une force tout aussi immédiate qu'invisible, les colla contre les troncs sur lesquels ils étaient tombés. Plus aucune possibilité de bouger. Le plus vieux n'y comprenait rien, il savait que cette force lâche qui les avaient douloureusement éjectés dans l'air était la possession d'un démon, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Sam, lui, ne le savait que trop bien. Il se frappa mentalement pour avoir oublié par inquiétude pour Dean, que d'autres démons étaient là, et qu'ils voulaient le prendre pour en faire un des leurs.

Comme pour faire encore plus enrager Sam de son oubli, le chef des démons qui l'avait accosté tout à l'heure sortit des buissons en souriant avidement, comme un pirate qui aurait enfin trouvé le trésor qu'il avait tant cherché. Les deux acolytes suivirent une seconde après.

**_ « Excellent Sam ! Je ne t'en demandais pas tant ! »**

En entendant cette phrase John ouvrit les yeux de stupeur et regarda avec douleur et questionnement son plus jeune fils.

**_ « Comment ça « excellent » ? Sam ! Tu les connais ? »**

**_ « Oh. Bonjour. Je suis vraiment très heureux de vous rencontrer John Winchester. »**

**_ « Qui êtes vous ! »**

**_ « Sam ne vous à rien dis ? »**

**_ « Non ! Papa, je te jure que... »**

**_ « Tais-toi Sam. Les adultes doivent parler. » **Assena violemment le démon à l'égard du cadet en resserrant sa prise invisible autour de lui d'un seul geste de la main, ce qui étouffa un cri à Sam.

**_ « Bon ! A nous maintenant **– Reprit le démon en regardant intensivement le plus vieux –** Je suis Nécros. Démon de niveau tout à fait correct… »**

**_ « Vous allez me faire toute votre biographie ? Ou bien je peux espérer avoir une réponse claire nette et précise à ma question « que voulez vous ? » »**

Le sourire du démon s'accentua. **« Vous avez le même sens de l'humour que vos fils. Très bien…Puisque vous êtes pressé je vais aller au plus court. Nous trois travaillons pour un démon très puissant qui sait reconnaitre les humains dotés d'une puissance exceptionnelle. Il a choisit dans votre famille de prendre Dean. Donc comme vous voulez que j'aille vite. Votre fils ainé va devenir un démon. Je l'emmène avec moi. Voila. Assez clair ? »**

Aucune réponse ne franchie les lèvres du patriarche. Il était énervé et avait dans son regard une haine dévorante pour la créature qui se tenait devant lui.

**_ « Vous êtes malade ! »**

**_ « Votre fils cadet m'a dit la même chose. Et non je ne le suis pas. J'obéis seulement à des ordres. »**

**_ « Que viens faire Sam là dedans ? »**

**_ « Je lui ai envoyé des visions vous concernant. Alors le cher petit s'est empressé de venir à votre secours… Comme s'est touchant ! Je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne vous trouve… »**

**_ « Dites plutôt que vous avez provoqué un accident de voiture pour m'arrêter ! »**

**_ « Oui… Bon se ne sont que des détails ça ! Comme je le disais, je l'ai arrêté et je lui ai dit tout ce que je viens de vous dire. Il est vrai que s'il refusait de nous accompagner… Je l'aurais tué… Mais toujours est-il qu'il m'a dit oui. Je salue donc la manière dont Sam à fait pour nous livrer son frère ! »**

**_ « Quoi ! Non c'est faux ! Je ne voulais pas… »**

**_ « Tu nous à même montré qu'il était vraiment fort, et capable de se déposséder tout seul. Bravo. »**

**_ « Je… Je ne voulais pas… »**

**_ « Trop tard ! Il est à nous maintenant ! »**

Sans attente de réponse quelconque le démon se tourna et fit un signe de tête aux deux autres humains possédés. Il se pencha vers l'ainé qui était toujours inconscient, posa une main sur la sienne et tourna la tête vers les deux pauvres bougres collés aux arbres avant de leur sourire et de leur dire « **Au revoir ». **La seconde d'après les trois démons et Dean s'évaporèrent en même tant que la force invisible s'évapora des corps des Winchester qui retombèrent au sol. Sam cria avec la force du désespoir le seul nom de la personne qui, maintenant, lui manquait terriblement.

Le silence les entourait. Seul les quelques sanglots du plus jeune tarissait le vide silencieux. Le plus vieux n'avait pas bougé. Il ne savait que penser des révélations du démon. Sam avait-il réellement promis son frère au démon ? Non…

**_ « Sam ! Sam ! Tu m'entends ? »**

John alla vers son fils et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son regard bleu brillant.

**_ « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avant que nous trouve ? »**

Le cadet des Winchester expliqua tout à son père. Il n'omit rien. Surtout pas le moment où il s'était juré de trouver une solution pour éviter ce qui s'était tout de même produit.

**_ « Je… Tu me crois hein ? J'ai dis oui pour qu'ils m'amènent à vous. Sinon j'aurais été perdu dans cette forêt... Je … J'avais oublié qu'ils étaient là… J'étais tellement inquiet que… »**

**_ « Sammy ! C'est bon, ça va. Je te crois. Ne t'en fais pas. On va le retrouver. »**

Le ton du patriarche était catégorique et redonna espoir à Sam. Malgré leur dispute, ils étaient une famille. Et pas n'importe laquelle. Ils étaient les Winchester, une famille redoutée de chasseurs dont le nom est synonyme de mort en bas, parmi toutes les créatures de l'ombre. Pourquoi trois démons et un autre qui était de niveau supérieur leur ferait plus peur que le reste ?

Ils en avaient déjà vaincus des biens plus terribles. A eux trois ils étaient invincibles, John était celui qui réfléchissait au plan, Sam faisait les recherches et trouvait tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur une créature, et Dean lui était la soudure entre tout ça et la force. Tous les trois réunis étaient un homme à part entière.

Ils formaient une équipe soudée et invaincue jusque là. John tendit la main à son fils cadet et l'aida à se relever. Le plus jeune retourna sur ses pieds et regarda son père dans les yeux. Les deux se turent durant l'espace de quelques secondes, puis John détourna son visage vers l'endroit d'où son fils ainé avait disparu. Sam l'imita et soupira fortement de fatigue mais aussi d'inquiétude.

John qui avait comprit regarda intensément son fils et lui mit une main compatissante sur l'épaule. Ce geste lui valut un regard très étonné du plus jeune, mais il se laissa faire. Il était si rare que John Winchester mette sa paternité avant la chasse. Et Sam, qui en avait beaucoup souffert durant son enfance, apprécia malgré tout. Comme pour lui montrer à son tour, le cadet fit un sourire mince à l'attention de son père. Il acquiesça d'un regard.

**_ « Combien de temps avez-vous mis pour arriver jusqu'ici ? »**

**_ « Euh… Quelques heures. Environs… ? Trois je pense. »**

**_ « Très bien. Cela veut dire que nous devons être à moins de deux heures de l'Impala. Tu es bien venu par la route 56 ? »**

**_ « Oui. »**

**_ « Ok. C'est parfait. Allons-y ! C'était de tout façon par là que nous nous dirigions avec Dean.»**

John débuta la marche avec son fils sur les talons prêt à en découdre et à retrouver son frère avant qu'il ne devienne, lui aussi, un démon.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que sa famille ait des ennuis… ça devenait vraiment inquiétant à force ! Lui et son frère pouvaient tout aussi bien être qualifiés d'aimants à problèmes… Pour les démons s'était génial. Mais lui commençait réellement à en avoir assez. La seule chose qui le confortait était que son petit frère était en sécurité avec leur père. Mais toujours est-il que lui se retrouvait une fois de plus séparé d'eux et était maintenant en compagnie de démons… Réjouissant.<p>

Il ouvrit les yeux et son regard rencontra directement un plafond. _Encore mieux,_ se dit le jeune chasseur. Il releva la tête du mieux qu'il pu et découvrit qu'il était attaché sur une espèce de table… Enfin c'était plus une grosse pierre plate qu'une table. _Alors là c'est magnifique… ! _

_-« Il y'a que moi pour me retrouvé ligoté à une table de sacrifice… »_

Le jeune homme essaya d'analyser la situation. Il se trouvait au beau milieu de se qui pourrait être qualifiée de « caverne », de nombreuses torches enflammées brulaient sournoisement sur tout le pourtour de la grande salle. Et un seul couloir avait l'air d'y mener.

_ « _Génial… Une seule sortie… Donc une seule entrée, si Sam et papa arrivent jusqu'à moi il y a des « chances » pour que je sois déjà mort… »_

Il tenta alors vainement de tirer sur les liens qui le maintenaient fortement allongé sur la pierre, mais rien ne bougea. C'était peine perdue. Dean préféra attendre l'arrivée des démons. Bien que se soit risqué, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre pour le moment. Pour passer le temps, il ne cessa de se demander comment il était arrivé là…

Et aussi comment Sammy avait fait pour les trouver dans cette forêt si importante ? Enfin… Pleins de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas encore de réponses. Il se remémora les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait… C'était des bribes d'images avec son petit frère. Ensuite… Plus rien, le néant. Et pourquoi maintenant se retrouvait-il ici ? Il avait envie de beaucoup de choses en ce moment, mais mourir n'en faisait pas partie !

En effet, le jeune chasseur ne savait pas qu'il était là pour autre chose que « mourir ». Non. Il resterait en vie, et lui-même, sauf que ses yeux seraient noirs et qu'il ne pourrait plus approcher sa famille sans risquer de leur faire du mal… Il deviendrait un démon. Ce qui, pour lui, revenait à être presque pire que la mort. Pour John et Sam se serait pareil. Bien évidement ! Chacun d'eux préférant mourir que de devoir tuer le fils ainé.

Dean était en train d'essayer, encore et toujours, de tirer sur ses liens quand le démon qui avait produit l'accident de Sam entra, accompagné de deux autres démons semblables à deux grands colosses.

**_ « Inutile de tirer dessus jeune Winchester, tes liens sont fait en magie démoniaque, tu n'y pourras rien du tout. »**

**_ « Merci de me prévenir. Vous auriez pu me le dire avant que j'évite de me fatiguer pour rien »**

**_ « Très drôle encore une fois. Mais l'heure est à tout autre chose. Dès que la lune sera à son axe parfait notre maitre viendra sur terre ! Et il accomplira son œuvre. »**

**_ « Je n'ai rien contre les œuvres, mais pourquoi je suis là moi ? Il faut du sang pour le ramener sur terre ? Non parce que j'ai un groupe sanguin très rare, je doute qu'il soit très pratique pour ce genre de chose. »**

**_ « Du sang ? Oh non. Non, nous n'allons surement pas te tuer ! »**

**_ « Ah bon ? »**

**_ « Notre maitre t'a choisis pour devenir un démon. »**

**_ « Non mais ça va pas ! Vous êtes malade ! »**

Le démon en chef se tourna vers ses colosses et sourit en leur disant :** -« Ils sont vraiment bien accordés ! Ils m'ont tous dis la même phrase. Alala… La famille Winchester… »**

**_ « Non, encore une fois nous sommes parfaitement sains de corps et d'esprit. Enfin… De corps je n'en sais rien, mais nous savons ce que nous faisons. »**

**_ « Nan, moi je ne crois pas. Puis je ferais un piètre démon. Alors sans rancune et vous me relâchez ? »**

**_ « Ah haha. Non ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu seras un puissant démon. »**

**_ « Mais je ne veux pas ! Et puis, qui vous dit qu'après être transformé je ne vais pas vous tuer ? »**

**_ « C'est certain rien ne nous le prouve. Mais les ordres sont les ordres. »**

Le démon se détourna et les trois créatures laissèrent là Dean qui, par reflexe tira de plus belle sur ses liens. Il regarda inconsciemment vers le plafond comme si il pouvait voir la lune. Cela lui indiquerait au moins combien de temps il lui restait pour s'échapper. Il réfléchissait rapidement. Cette fois-ci il ne fallait pas qu'il compte sur Sam et son père pour le tirer de là… Les démons l'avaient surement emmené loin de l'endroit où ils étaient. Et même s'ils arrivaient jusqu'ici, lui serait très certainement déjà devenu un monstre !

Il passa en revu toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur les démons, mais rien sur de la magie démoniaque… D'un coup, comme un éclair qui frappe un arbre, il pensa à une probable solution. Des liens démoniaques… S'il récitait un exorcisme peut-être que ceux-ci deviendrait de simples liens humains ? Et alors il pourrait s'en défaire facilement grâce aux ingénieux tours de main qu'il possédait. Les exorcismes, lui et Sam en connaissait des tonnes par cœur. Il fallait bien. Dans ce « métier » c'était essentiel. Lui, il les connaissait depuis qu'il avait 8 ans, Sam depuis ses 10 ans, et comme ça, pendant plusieurs années, ils en apprenaient un en plus avec l'enseignement du père Jim.

Il récita celui dont sa famille se servait le plus, mais rien ne se produisit… Il en récita deux autres, et rien. Mais, au troisième poème latin, les liens commencèrent à fumer. Plus Dean avançait dans l'exorcisme plus la corde fumait et, quand il eut fini, les liens étaient brulants et complètement décharnés. Il tira dessus à peine quelques secondes, et ceux-ci s'effritèrent en le libérant. Le jeune homme se releva sur la pierre et toucha le sol avec ses pieds. Il se prit les poignets avec un grimacement de douleur, eux aussi avaient subis la brûle de l'exorcisme. Il se mit debout et évalua sa situation.

__ « Bon… Si je m'avance dans ce couloir je peux être sur de rencontrer messieurs les démons psychopathes… Mais si je reste là je suis bon pour en devenir un aussi… _- Il réfléchit quelques minutes et prit sa décision – _Et merde… ! »_

Le chasseur pénétra doucement dans le couloir mal éclairé. C'était une galerie, surement creusée par les hommes autrefois. Les murs étaient en terre séché, et le sol l'était lui aussi, il maudit en insultant le démon qui avait eut la superbe idée de lui enlever ses chaussures. « _Connard ! »._ Il n'avait aucune arme sur lui et, c'était certain, s'il rencontrait les démons, il n'avait aucun espoir sur le final de l'histoire. Il marcha encore durant plusieurs minutes et, au bout d'un moment il remarqua que le tunnel s'arrêtait net. Il s'avança plus vite vers cette sortie et vit avec un certain désespoir que cela débouchait sur une autre salle. Plus petite que l'autre et plus sombre. Deux des démons étaient là.

Dean resta en arrière dans la galerie en établissant un plan. Il ne pouvait décemment pas y aller et les tuer tous les deux. Enfin si ! Il pouvait, mais entrer dans la salle voulait dire se faire voir du seul démon qui lui faisait face, et donc, alerter l'autre. Et tout ça sans arme… _« Génial…. »,_ se dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains. De toute façon, il n'avait guère le choix. Il était habillé avec un t-shirt sombre et un jean foncé. Il pouvait donc essayer d'arriver à mi-chemin sans être repéré. Il se tapa lui-même mentalement pour penser aussi bêtement…_ « Ce sont des démons… Comme si ils ne pouvaient pas me voir… »_.

Il s'engouffra tout de même dans la salle, il était un chasseur hyper-entraîné et rester caché n'était pas vraiment une solution qu'on lui avait enseignée. Ou, du moins, elle ne l'était pas pour John Winchester qui n'avait pas apprit à ses fils de rester planquer en attendant le déluge. La chance était avec lui car, non loin, au sol se trouvait une arme. Non ! Son arme ! Celle qu'il avait avant d'être emmené ici. C'était celle qui était chargée de sel. Idéal pour repousser un démon. Mais juste pour le repousser… Aucune importance, il ferait avec.

Il marcha silencieusement jusqu'à un petit interstice dans la roche, il pouvait s'y cacher le temps de courir jusqu'au premier démon et de le mettre K.O. Il prit une grande inspiration et mit son plan en pratique. Il arriva tout juste derrière le démon quand l'autre le vit et cria à son collègue de se retourner. Il n'en n'eut pas le temps car l'ainé tira sur celui-ci une balle qui l'atteignit en pleine tête. Il tomba à la renverse juste comme assommé. Le second était un peu plus coriace. Mais après quelques minutes de combat et quelques vols planés Dean eut le reflexe de ne jamais lâcher son arme et profita d'un instant pour tirer encore. Le démon s'affala à son tour.

**_ « ça c'est pour mes pompes ! »**

Le jeune chasseur ne s'attarda pas, car dans quelques minutes, et même secondes, les démons allaient s'éveiller. Il alla vers le second tunnel et garda précautionneusement son arme prête à tirer. Il fit à peine un pas dans la galerie qu'il se retrouva éjecté en arrière par une force invisible. Il retomba lourdement à terre, sur le dos dans la salle où les deux autres démons étaient toujours inconscients.

Il s'appuya sur ses deux coudes pour se relever et voir qui lui avait encore fait faire un tour dans les airs. Il ne fut pas surprit en voyant apparaître de l'ombre le démon qui lui avait parlé tout à l'heure. Celui-ci entra dans la salle, regarda l'ainé des Winchester encore au sol et puis, tour à tour remarqua d'un air amusé ses deux acolytes à terre.

**_ « Tu es vraiment très doué comme chasseur. »**

**_ « Merci. C'est pour ça qu'il serait bête de priver les chasseurs de moi. »**

**_ « C'est sur qu'ils vont perdre un bon parti, mais nous au contraire ! Nous allons gagner. »**

**_ « Vous êtes des mauvais joueurs, vous avez assez de pouvoirs et tout le tralala pour faire le poids contre nous. »**

**_ « Nos oracles ont vu qu'il allait se produire quelque chose. Quelque chose de très grand dans quelques années. Alors nous recrutons le plus d'humains spéciaux pour gagner la grande bataille. »**

**_ « Je suis tout sauf spécial. »**

**_ « Ah oui ? Alors comment à tu fais pour te déposséder tout seul ? »**

**_ « Quoi ? Je… Non. »**

**_ « Si. Et ça Dean. Ce n'est pas à la portée de tous les humains. »**

**_ « Je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! »**

**_ » Mais si. Je t'ai vu, et ta famille aussi...Cependant tu n'auras pas le loisir de leur demander. C'est l'heure. »**

Pendant que le démon parlait, les deux autres se relevèrent difficilement. Celui qui avait été frappé le premier regarda avec une grande colère le jeune homme encore au sol. Il le pointa du doigt en disant :** « Toi ! Je vais te… »**

Le chef se mit en travers de son chemin et le regarda d'un regard sombre et significatif :** « Tu vas faire quoi exactement ? »**

**_ « Je… Il m'a tiré dessus ! »**

**_ « Et alors ? Tu n'avais cas pas te laisser avoir par un humain. »**

**_ « On trouvera un autre humain ! Laisses moi le tuer ! »**

**_ « Tes fou ou quoi ? Tu veux mourir ? Le maitre a été très clair, je dois te rappeler que s'il meurt, nous mourrons aussi ? »**

**_ « Je sais… »**

**_ « Bon ! Bah alors fermes-la et si tu le touche c'est moi qui te tue. »**

Dean avait regardé l'échange avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement. Quand le démon qui avait voulu le tuer, le regarda une dernière fois sombrement, le jeune homme lui fit un sourire insolent et cela eut l'effet voulu car la créature poussa un énorme râle de colère en frappant son poing contre la pauvre paroi de la salle. Dean se releva alors et le démon qui l'avait « sauvé » vint à lui.

**_ « Bon… Puisque les liens magiques ne te résistent pas non plus. Je vais moi-même m'assurer que tu ne t'échappe pas. »**

Le démon desserra son poing et envoya le chasseur contre la paroi voisine. Il tomba au sol et se retrouva encore assit par terre, cette fois-ci bloqué par la force magique du démon. Il ne pouvait plus bouger ni s'enfuir. Dans quelques instants le maitre des démons serait là et lui il deviendrait comme eux. Le démon se détourna du chasseur à terre et quitta la salle durant quelques minutes.

Il revint avec une pierre soulevée par la pensée qui le suivait à quelques centimètres. Et, dans ses mains étaient plusieurs objets dont une coupelle qui ressemblait au graal et pleins d'autres trucs qui étaient méconnaissable au monde des humains. Il tendit la main et fit se déposer au sol la masse de pierre qui s'écroula gentiment. Il y disposa tous les objets qu'il tenait en main, et commença à inscrire avec une craie des symboles latins, grecs… enfin, de beaucoup de peuples disparus. Le grand trait du symbole était facilement reconnaissable pour un chasseur, c'était un pentacle.

De quelle sorte ? Quelle origine ? Il n'en savait rien. Il vit ensuite le démon mettre le « graal » au centre du dessin et tous les autres objets de part et d'autre de la pierre. Cela paraissait être un désordre non calculé, mais Dean savait que tout était mit comme il fallait. Les rituels c'était souvent comme ça. Le démon se tourna enfin vers lui et le regarda avec ses yeux qu'il avait habillés de noir. Il prit le graal dans une main, un couteau dans l'autre et s'avança vers le chasseur.

**_ « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de sang humain. Tu l'es encore donc ça fera l'affaire. »**

Il se baissa à la hauteur du jeune homme et lui entailla le bras, laissant quelques gouttes couler dans le récipient. Dean, qui s'y était attendu, ne laissa rien transparaître. Après tout il était habitué à la douleur, et celle-ci n'était pas la pire de toute. Le démon retourna auprès de son autel et replaça la coupe au milieu du pentacle. Il leva les deux bras au ciel et commença à proférer des paroles indistinctes.

Il n'était pas aussi doué que Sam pour les langues mortes, mais l'ainé pu tout de même reconnaitre le latin entre toutes les autres langues que le démon parlait. Sam… Il oublia alors sa situation, qu'il allait devenir dans quelques minutes, un démon lui aussi, pour penser à sa famille. Il espérait réellement que s'il mourrait – quand il disait mourir, c'était devenir un démon - son père et son frère se réconcilieraient. Qu'ils ne se quitteraient pas se laissant seuls et vulnérables. Son frère était tellement ressemblant à John qu'il était normal que les deux soient en conflits. Mais il pensait sincèrement qu'ils resteraient soudés quoi qu'il arrive. Où, même si les deux se quittaient de nouveau, qu'ils le fassent bien. Dean sourit un instant en pensant aux deux têtes de mules qu'il avait pour famille.

Il reprit ses esprits en voyant le démon rebaisser les bras comme s'il avait eut un électrochoc. Il continua pourtant son récital. Augmentant un peu plus à chaque changement de langue son débit et le son de sa voix. Les deux autres démons étaient restés en retrait. L'un observant son chef faire le rituel, l'autre fixant le chasseur avec un air fou. Dean ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, mais dès qu'il le vit, il lui lança un regard des plus dédaigneux et insolent qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Le démon de niveau inférieur en fut troublé un instant et regarda ailleurs, laissant la victoire au chasseur qui sourit d'amusement.

D'un seul coup toutes les torches plantées de part et d'autres de la pièce, s'éteignirent. Laissant la salle dans une obscurité plutôt claire. Voyant quand même ce qu'il se passait sur l'autel, Dean aperçut qu'une fumée rouge sang s'échapper de la coupelle. Elle tourbillonna sur elle-même en montant presque jusqu'au plafond. Puis, elle retomba d'un même mouvement au sol, pour laisser apparaitre un homme où la fumée se dissipa et pénétra en lui. Il respirait lourdement dans un bruit rauque, comme si c'était la première fois. Puis il prit alors une grande constance.

Il regarda le démon qui l'avait libéré et ce dernier se pencha en avant pour afficher sa soumission. Le nouveau venu sourit fièrement. Les deux autres démons firent de même que leur chef, puis le maître posa son regard mêlé de rouge et de noir sur le jeune humain retenu au sol. Pour mieux le voir le démon leva les mains en un seul geste et ralluma toutes les lumières.

**_ « Je te vois mieux comme ça. » **Dit-il en s'adressant au chasseur qui ne répondit rien. Ensuite, le maitre s'adressa à son second :** « C'est bien celui que je t'ai demandé ? »**

**_ « Oui maitre. C'est un Winchester. »**

**_ « Parfait. C'est exactement celui que je voulais, tu as bien travaillé. »**

Le démon félicité se prosterna de nouveau pour remercier le puissant chef de son compliment. _Il a surtout peur_ se dit le chasseur. Alors que l'effrayant démon allait venir à lui, l'un des deux autres, celui qui avait voulu le tuer, parla.

**_ « Maitre ? »**

**_ « Pourquoi me parles-tu ? »**

Et comme l'idiot le regarda Dean sut immédiatement ce qu'il allait dire à son maitre, et aussi, il sut que le chef n'apprécierait pas. Il allait mourir.

**_ « Euh… Je voulais vous demander si vous étiez vraiment sûr… Sûr de vous ? »**

**_ « En quoi cela concerne-t-il un démon comme toi ! »**

**_ « Euh… Je…Je sais pas mais … »**

**_ « Mais quoi ? Discuterais-tu mes ordres ? » **

**_ « Oh non maitre… Je… Je pensais que cet humain était remplaçable. »**

**_ « Saches abruti, que cet humain est celui que je veux. »**

**_ « Oh très bien, je suis navré maitr… »**

Le démon eut à peine le temps de finir ses excuses que le chef plaça la paume de sa main sur son front. L'autre eut un soubresaut et hurla tandis qu'il se consumait sur place. Une fois qu'il ne restait de lui qu'un petit monticule de cendre, le maitre se secoua les mains et se détourna en disant à son second :

**_ « Je hais qu'on me résiste. »**

Typique des démons ce genre de dissuasion pour ne pas que l'on discute les ordres. Dean regardait encore le tas de cendre lorsqu'un raclement de gorge venant du démon supérieur le fit reprendre ses esprits et le regarder.

**_ « Viens là ! » **Assena le démon au chasseur, alors qu'il leva la main vers lui pour le faire se lever et léviter jusqu'à lui grâce à une force invisible. Le démon lâcha sa prise invisible et Dean tomba sur ses pieds juste devant lui. Il leva doucement la tête pour faire face à celui qui était venu d'en bas pour le transformer. Le démon mit ses pupilles noires dans celles émeraudes du chasseur et lui dit d'une voix mêlant diabolisme et empressement :** « C'est l'heure. »**

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? ça plais toujours ? <em>


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonjour. Voici un nouveau chapitre._

_Sauterelle: Merci pour ton assiduité ^^ Je comprend, moi aussi je serais connectée moins souvent. Mais en attendant voici la suite._

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

><p>La pluie ne faisait que redoubler de rage depuis que Sam et John Winchester avaient entrepris de retrouver Dean. Cependant, ils arrivèrent bien vite à la belle Chevy noire qui trônait sur le chemin trempé de boue. Sam s'apprêta à entrer se mettre à l'abri lorsque John l'arrêta et lui fit un hochement de tête négatif. Il amena son fils cadet jusqu'au coffre, qu'il ouvrit et après avoir farfouillé quelques secondes dans le coffre personnalisé à la Winchester, il en ressortit une carte de l'état où ils se trouvaient et un objet que Sam reconnu comme étant un pendule. Il arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas réellement où son père voulait en venir.<p>

**_ « Je connais un vieux tour qui peux nous permettre de retrouver ton frère avec ce pendule. »**

Sam ne répondit pas, se contentant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas. Il regarda son père faire. Il proféra alors des incantations en latin en tenant bien le pendule entre ses mains. Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes, ensuite il sembla se réveiller d'un rêve, regarda son cadet et lui demanda d'aller chercher un objet appartenant à son frère. Sam exécuta les ordres de son père sans rechigner, il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour une dispute. Il revint avec l'une des fausses cartes de FBI qui était à Dean. Il l'a donna à son père qui l'a prit dans ses mains et commença alors sa recherche.

C'était drôle de voir le petit pendule tourbillonner au dessus de la carte, comme s'il voulait à tout prix éviter de la toucher. John déplaçait le pendule au dessus de l'état et le bougeait doucement d'endroit. L'objet tournait à vive allure et ne semblait pas s'arrêter, lorsqu'il se bloqua net et tendu sur une localisation. Quand le père et le fils s'approchèrent pour mieux voir, ils furent surpris de voir qu'il s'était bloqué sur la forêt d'où ils venaient.

**_ « C'est pas possible… Pourquoi les démons auraient pris le risque de rester si prêt de nous ? » **Remarqua le plus jeune.

**_ « Si justement, c'est même très intelligent de leur part. Ils se sont dis que jamais nous n'allions les rechercher ici. Et ils avaient raison. Si je n'avais pas eu le pendule je serais parti de ces bois pourris… »**

Sam acquiesça, son père avait raison. Ce dernier déposa la carte, et entoura d'un marqueur noir, l'endroit qu'avait indiqué le pendule. Ils s'équipèrent en silence d'eau bénite, d'armes emplies de sel, et d'autres choses utiles. John referma son coffre d'un geste sûr. Regarda son fils et ils se ré-engouffrèrent dans les bois sombres.

* * *

><p>Dès que le démon maitre avait parlé, Dean savait qu'il n'aurait plus l'occasion de s'échapper. L'être démoniaque l'avait, une fois de plus, bloqué dans ses mouvements.<p>

**_ « Vous savez, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Je ferais un mauvais démon… C'est vrai, je vous hais tous alors … »**

Le démon, qui était dos à lui, retourna vivement la tête et fit apparaître ses yeux noirs. Il pencha légèrement la tête et fit un signe de main violent qui alla droit vers le chasseur qui se retrouva projeté sur le mur. Il étouffa un « aïe » et retomba lourdement à terre, quelque peu sonné par ce traitement démoniaque. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en tentant de revoir les choses autour de lui plus nettement et il s'assit en s'adossant au mur se prenant la tête entre les mains, car il avait maintenant l'impression qu'un marteau tapait sur ses tempes. C'était son sang qui cognait dans sa tête et qui lui rappelait que d'être assommé toutes les heures n'était pas vraiment génial pour le bon fonctionnement de son cerveau. D'ailleurs en touchant ses cheveux il sentit un liquide poisseux et chaud. En retirant sa main, il vit ce qu'il savait déjà être, du sang. _Et merde…_Pensa-t-il tout haut. Le jeune homme ne chercha même plus à partir.

Trois démons étaient là et il était seul. S'il faisait un mouvement pour s'enfuir, ils le verraient. De toute manière, maintenant Dean n'avait plus grand espoir en sa famille. Comment saurait-elle où le chercher ? Cela relèverait du miracle si John et Sam passaient l'encablure du tunnel avant que le maitre des démons ne fasse son œuvre.

En ressassant ses pensées le chasseur ne remarqua pas que le second du maitre et le démon de niveau inférieur le fixait de leurs yeux noirs. Dean les regarda à son tour et vit au milieu d'eux, leur maitre les mains pleine de sang et d'autres liquides bizarres, celles-ci tendues vers lui. Le maitre s'approcha et, lorsqu'il fut arrêté à quelques mètres du jeune homme il commença à parler en langue inconnue. Dean le regarda faire. Dès que les premiers mots passèrent les lèvres du démon il sentit son sang bouillir au fond de lui et il sut, qu'il devenait comme eux. Ce n'était maintenant, qu'une question de temps.

Les cris douloureux du jeune Winchester emplissaient la grande salle. Laissant le maitre imperturbable continuant son incantation, les yeux fermés et la main tendu vers le chasseur. Les deux autres se contentaient de regarder. Quelques fois les torches s'éteignaient en un souffle de vent invisible et sournois, puis se rallumaient aussitôt. Dean était allongé au sol, le corps parcouru de soubresauts. Il avait l'impression d'être bruler vif de l'intérieur. Son sang bouillait et se déplaçait de plus en plus rapidement dans son corps, laissant une trace noire sur ses bras. Plus le démon parlait plus les images qui venaient assaillirent le jeune homme disparaissaient. Ses souvenirs.

Tout cela, l'incantation était en train de l'effacer. Il voyait Sam quand il rigolait dans la voiture, le soulagement dans les yeux de leur père lorsqu'il finissait une chasse, Sam heureux lui souriant alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Plus les visions se multipliaient plus elles se désintégraient. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il ne pouvait pas oublier sa famille… Et surtout pas Sam. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix.

Plus le temps passait plus Dean avait du mal à recueillir des souvenirs, bientôt, il ne se souviendrait plus de sa vie passée. Il serait comme mort et ferait-le mal… Avant d'être à son tour tué par des chasseurs.

* * *

><p>La pluie qui ne cessait de tomber depuis que les Winchester étaient rentrés dans les bois ne les arrêtaient pas. Ils couraient rapidement sur le sol mouillé, sautant lorsqu'un obstacle leur barrait la route et accélérant lorsque leur vision était plus nette. John savait où il devait aller. Et bientôt, ils débouchèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte qui se trouvait bien cachée, en contrebas du chemin. Pour y arriver ils avaient du se laisser glisser jusque là. Et maintenant ils étaient tout deux totalement boueux et trempés.<p>

Peut importe la forme, les deux hommes pénétrèrent discrètement dans un couloir pratiquement dénué de lumière, leurs armes en joug devant eux. Ils avancèrent rapidement. Un bruit leur parvint du bout du tunnel. Des voix se rapprochaient, alors, en un geste parfaitement synchronisé, John et Sam se collèrent au mur. Ils auraient l'avantage. Ils laissèrent les deux voix se rapprocher, puis, tapis dans l'ombre d'un petit recoin formé dans la roche, les chasseurs sortirent et assommèrent leurs ennemis. Sam porta un regard vers son père et se détourna aussitôt. Il s'avança de plus en plus jusqu'à déboucher dans une petite salle. Elle était vide.

John venait de rejoindre son cadet lorsqu'ils remarquèrent l'entrée de deux corridors. Ils allaient se séparer lorsqu'un cri retenti de l'un des couloirs. Sam se tourna rapidement et y pénétra en courant suivit de son père. Ils avaient tout les deux reconnus la voix de Dean. Le chemin ne fut pas très long avant d'arriver à la sortie. Sam regarda la scène et John réfléchissait en murmure.

**_ « Et merde… Ils sont trois. J'ai une seule balle dans le Colt. Je pense qu'il faut l'utiliser pour lui là-bas – **Dit-il en désignant le maitre **– Toi tu t'occupes des deux autres. »**

**_ « Ne me donnes pas d'ordre. Je sais ce que je dois faire, je ne suis plus un enfant papa. »**

Le plus vieux ferma les yeux en soupirant.

**_ « La question n'est pas là Sam. Si tu veux sauver ton frère fais ce que je dis. » **

Arrêtant net la conversation en parlant de son fils ainé, John s'avança doucement vers la pièce. Il tira, et tout commença. Les deux seconds du maitres voulurent tuer le chasseur mais ne virent pas le plus jeune les attraper par derrière en les assommants à leur tour. Cela semblait facile, mais lorsque John tira vers le démon toujours aussi impénétrable, la balle fut arrêtée dans son élan et tomba à quelques centimètres de lui. Ses yeux noirs ne quittaient pas le chasseur au sol, qui ne bougeait cependant plus. John, surprit par l'effet de la balle, ne réagissait pas.

Sam regardait partout vivement à la recherche d'une solution, son esprit tournait à cent à l'heure. Dans un essai désespéré il ouvrit sa flasque d'eau bénite et en laissa tout le contenu sur le démon. Cela n'eut pas l'effet quelle aurait pu avoir sur tous les autres démons, les tordant de douleur. Mais les yeux noirs du démon furent zappés et il s'arrêta deux secondes de parler. Les reflexes parfaitement aiguisés Sam profita de l'instant de surprise du démon pour se jeter sur lui. Il le plaqua au sol, John regardait la scène. Il remercia intérieurement son fils cadet, puis couru jusqu'à la pierre où était disposé l'autel maléfique. Il passa une main et détruisit tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Il effaça aussi le pentacle dessiné au milieu.

Il se détourna pour voir comment s'en sortait Sam. Il sentit en lui comme une grande fierté lorsqu'il vit que son fils s'en sortait bien. Néanmoins le démon, prit d'une grande colère, poussa un râle rauque et éjecta de son pouvoir le jeune homme qui alla retomber plus loin. Les chasseurs n'avaient plus d'armes et le Colt ne pouvait plus les aider. John, debout au milieu, s'élança à son tour sur le démon mais il fut bloqué par la force invisible de la créature qui le projeta jusqu'au mur sur lequel il se réceptionna avec douleur.

Le maitre se releva avec aisance puis il regarda les deux chasseurs chacun à leur tour. Il cligna des yeux et laissa apparaître ses pupilles noires. Il leva la main vers Sam qui tentait de se relever. Le jeune homme fut alors collé violement contre le mur, comme son père un instant plus tôt. Le démon bougea le bras tendu vers le cadet jusqu'au plus vieux et Sam fut amené aux cotés de son père. Il les regarda d'un air victorieux et commença à donné plus d'ampleur à ses pouvoirs en étouffant petit à petit les deux chasseurs pris au piège.

**_ « Vous allez mourir. Et une fois mort je pourrais enfin avoir un démon en plus dans mon équipe. Vous ne serez plus là pour faire échouer mes plans. »**

**_ « Tu crois ça ? » **gémit Sam en souriant, son regard posé derrière le démon. Démon qui arqua un sourcil en continuant sa pression sur les corps des deux chasseurs tandis qu'il se retournait lentement. Il fit face à Dean qui s'était relevé. Prêt à en découdre.

**_ « Je te conseil fortement de relâcher ma famille. »**

**_ « Tu quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi sale petit humain. »**

**_ « Oh là je pense que tu fais une erreur. » **

Le démon rigola d'un rire mauvais mais plutôt prit d'une inquiétude.

**_ « Tu n'as pas d'arme. »**

**_ « Pas besoin. »**

Terminant sa phrase l'ainé des Winchester cligna des yeux et laissa apparaître lui aussi des yeux noirs.

**_ « Mais ? Je n'ais pas fini mon incantation ! Et tu devrais m'obéir maintenant ! Tu aurais dû oublier ! »**

**_ « Apparemment non. »**

Ne laissant pas le loisir à son ennemi de répliquer, Dean le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce sans même bouger un muscle. John et Sam furent libérés de l'emprise démoniaque et tombèrent tous deux lourdement au sol, ils étaient sonnés. L'ainé se retourna et avança vers le démon.

**_ « Alors si tu me dis comment m'enlever ça **– En désignant ses yeux – **Promis, je te tuerais rapidement. »**

**_ « Vas te faire… »**

Il ne put finir la phrase un tant soit peu colorée qu'il avait entreprit de dire car une douleur lancinante vint l'assaillir dans tout son corps. Il hurla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cela dura plusieurs minutes. Lorsque le jeune Winchester décida d'arrêter le démon soufflait par saccade.

**_ « Alors ? »**

**_ « Il faut juste… lire un… un exorcisme…pour que tu redeviennes nor…normal. »**

**_ «C'est tout ? Pourquoi c'est si simple ?»**

**_ « Justement…plus c'est…simple, plus les chasseurs…auraient eut du mal à…à trouver. »**

**_ « Ben voila, ce n'était pas si compliqué ! »**

Les cris retentirent encore. Mais ils ne durèrent seulement que quelques secondes. Le démon mourut et ses yeux reprirent la couleur originelle de leur propriétaire. Il était bel et bien mort. Dean cligna une nouvelle fois des yeux et ils redevinrent verts. Il se massa les tempes et se retourna. Son père et Sam étaient toujours à terre presque inconscients. Il couru jusqu'à son frère et se laissa tomber à genoux.

**_ « Sam ! Sammy ! »**

**_ « de' ? »**

**_ « Oui, c'est moi j'suis là. Allez voila. Ouvres les yeux. »**

Le cadet obéis et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda son frère d'un air perplexe, mais soulagé. A ce moment John émit un grognement et marmonna dans sa barbe de trois jours un gros mot qui ressemblait fortement à « _Fait chier »_. Il se mit en position assise et regarda ses fils. Ses yeux observèrent Sam puis Dean. Il leur demanda de sa voix de ténor :

**_ « Vous allez bien ? »**

En même temps les deux frères hochèrent la tête. Dean, assit aux cotés de son petit frère, se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda son père. Il fit une petite moue d'enfant prêt à montrer son mauvais bulletin à son père et se racla la gorge pour avoir toute l'attention de John :

**_ « Je… Il va falloir que tu m'exorcises. »**

**_ « Quoi ? » **Assena Sam sans laisser le temps à John d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. L'ainé tourna la tête vers son petit frère : **« Je suis un démon Sam ! »**

**_ « Dis pas n'importe quoi… »**

John allait enfin rétorquer et Sam s'apprêtait à hurler contre l'imbécilité de son frère quand celui-ci ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir dévoilant des yeux tout noirs :** « Et ça c'est quoi à ton avis ? D'la déco ? »**

**_ « Oh merde ! Je croyais que l'on était arrivé à temps ! »**

**_ « Oui. Evidement ! Sinon je ne vous aurais pas sauvés… Son rituel n'a pas été jusqu'au bout. »**

**_ « Tu l'as tué ? »**

**_ « Quoi tu as des remords Sammy ? »**

**_ « Tes malade ! Non… Comment t'as fais ? »**

**_ « Aucune importance. Papa ? »**

Le patriarche hocha la tête. John récita l'exorcisme et Dean sentit toutes les forces démoniaques quitter son corps. Son sang ne bouillait plus en lui et il n'avait plus mal à la tête. Etre un démon n'était pas aussi « cool » que ça. Vous brulez de l'intérieur sans arrêt et votre crâne est toujours prêt à exploser. Une fois fait, les trois Winchester reprirent le chemin de l'Impala.

* * *

><p><em>Voila j'espère que ça a plu ! Bisous<em>


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici la suite et fin de cette fiction ! _

_Sauterelle : Merci beaucoup de ta régularité de lecture ! ^^ J'ai été très contente de t'avoir comme lectrice. J'espère que la fin va te plaire. Bisous ^^ !_

* * *

><p>Le silence comblait l'habitacle. Chacun dans ses pensées. L'un se demandant ce que son frère allait faire maintenant, allait-il repartir encore une fois ? L'autre ne sachant plus quoi faire et le plus vieux étalant sur son visage le soulagement pour son fils ainé et la colère une fois encore présente contre les démons. Arrivés sur le parking d'une station service, le moteur se coupa et Sam sortit de ses pensées. Ils n'étaient pas sur le parking d'un motel ? Il arqua les sourcils, perplexe.<p>

**_ « On est où ? »**

**_ « Là-bas **–Commença John en pointant plusieurs cars garés ça et là d'un parking pour poids-lourds. –** J'ai vérifié… Plusieurs bus partent dans quelques minutes pour Palo Alto. »**

Sam, qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Sourit de joie.

Il descendit de la voiture, en même temps que Dean et John. Tous les trois se rapprochèrent et le cadet regarda ses pieds tout en triturant ses doigts.

**_ « Hey Sam. Tiens » **

L'interpellé releva la tête vers son frère et prit ce qu'il lui donnait. Des sous. Pour payer le bus et quelques autres trucs.

**_ « Je… »**

**_ « Allez tais-toi p'tit frère. Vas-y. Et appelle-nous. »**

**_ « Pas de soucis. »**

Dean prit son frère dans ses bras, et celui-ci lui rendit son étreinte. Lorsqu'ils se séparent Dean recula un peu et s'adossa à la belle Chevy noire, laissant leur père et son cadet, se dire au revoir décemment cette fois-ci. Il espérait que cette seconde chance qu'avait John de dire à Sam combien il était fier de lui ne serait pas vaine. Après tout Sam avait bien le droit d'aller étudier. Même si lui se sentait un peu abandonné par son frère, il en restait tout de même très fier. Il l'aimait énormément et quelque soit le choix de Sam il s'était toujours promis de le respecter. Ce qu'il faisait en ce moment, même si cela lui déchirait le cœur. Il prendrait soin de lui de loin dorénavant. Mais _foi de grand frère il ne dérogerait pas à sa mission. _

**_ « Papa je…Je suis désolé. Pour… enfin… pour ce que je t'ai dis l'autre fois. Certaines choses ont été mal dites… »**

**_ « Je sais Sam… »**

Le jeune homme allait se détourner et partir lorsqu'il sentit la main de son père sur son épaule l'obligeant à se retourner.

**_ « Sam… Je suis fier de toi, et…Je t'aime…. Sois le meilleur là-bas. »**

Sam ne répondit rien se contentant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas et souriant maladroitement à son père. Aucunes paroles n'étant nécessaire tout passait dans le regard. Ainsi ce que John pu voir dans le regard azur de son plus jeune fils fut un simple petit mot, pourtant si important, merci. Il fit un dernier sourire à sa famille et il se retourna avançant vers le bus qui allait partir en direction de l'université.

Cette fois-ci il partit le cœur léger. Ce que son père lui avait dit était une bénédiction pour étudier. Et il n'allait pas se faire prier pour réussir. Sa famille veillerait sur lui, il le savait. Il monta dans le bus. Dans quelques heures il pourrait de nouveau écrire, passer des examens, et écouter les professeurs passionnément. Mais surtout, il reverrait Jess. Il s'assit en se laissant tomber sur son siège. Un sourire s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne tombe dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Ils roulaient depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Le conducteur n'avait pas quitté la route des yeux. Ses pensées allant jusqu'à son plus jeune. Il n'était pas content, mais il était fier de Sam.

C'était un bon chasseur. Mais s'il voulait autre chose pour lui qui pouvait l'en blâmer ? Surtout pas lui. John Winchester sourit faiblement en pensant à son fils cadet. Il savait que leur relation serait toujours problématique, mais le fait de s'être quittés comme ça lui emplissait le cœur d'un sentiment difficilement explicable. Comme l'habitacle de la voiture était étonnement silencieuse depuis quelques instants, John tourna la tête et lança un coup d'œil coté passager. Il se reprit à sourire lorsqu'il vit son fils ainé plongé dans le sommeil.

La route était sombre, et ils étaient peu nombreux à y rouler, John s'autorisa une accélération. Il appuya fortement sur la pédale et les phares arrière de l'Impala s'échappèrent dans le noir. Les Winchester à son bord, s'évadant une fois de plus.

FIN.

* * *

><p><em>Merci encore à tous ceux qui l'ont lu. Bisous ^^ <em>


End file.
